How Did It Turn Out This Way?
by FallenxLinkin
Summary: Vongole Nono, Giotto del Vongole, is having a meeting with his guardians on what to give their children for Christmas when a loud explosion occured. Suddenly, their children from ten years in the future arrived but couldn't recognize them, except for Hibari, Mukuro and Yamamoto. However, Mukuro and Hibari seem to hate their parents. What could've happened during the past ten years?
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei**

**How Did It Turn Out This Way?**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Giotto had called up his guardians to have a meeting regarding their sons' and brother's (in Lampo's case) presents. The room is a medium sized room that's composed of a long table and a very large window that's facing he table. The room could at least fit a dozen or two. It has a light brown wallpaper and red carpeted floor. His guardians went inside one by one and went to their usual places. G and Asari at his sides, Daemon at the far end of the table, Lampo dozing of beside G, and Alaude leaning against the wall beside the window. He remained standing as he watched them settle down.

When he saw that all of his guardians had taken their usual places inside the meeting room and the maids are done serving tea or coffee, he cleared his throat to have everyone's attention and said, "Alright, I think you all know why I called you here?"

The most of the guardians nodded their heads while some just 'hn'ed. Giotto smiled sweetly and said, "Alright then, tell me one by one what you have for your child so I know that no one's left out."

They all had a murmur of agreement and G decided to go first. "I got Hayato a crossbow that's similar to mine and his mother's piano from Bianchi." G said while having a slight frown. Giotto tilted his said a little to the side and asked, "A crossbow? Isn't he a little too young for that?"

"And bombs are for cheerleaders. That's what he wanted!"

Giotto heaved a heavy sigh and said, "G, bombs alone and he's causing the same amount of destruction you're causing-"

"But-"

"-and I made it clear, that I don't want them to be involved in the mafia!"

G remained quiet at his friend's sudden outburst. Daemon thought it's time for him to intervene and said, "Nufufu, You Nono, of all people around here, should know that they would take over someday. You can't change that no matter how much you protest."

"It's doesn't have to be them. I could pick-"

"Pick who? Your pathetic excuse of a cousin and his destructive son?" Alaude said with a cold tone. Giotto tried to glare at him though he can't deny what Alaude had said. Still, it made him mad that he talks like he wasn't like them. He narrowed his eyes at him and said in a cold tone, "You talk like you aren't like them."

Alaude glared harshly at him and said, "I know my limits, they don't."

"You do, your son doesn't."

"He's a child."

"So is my nephew."

"You dare pick a fight?"

"What if I am?"

"For picking a fight for a nonsense excuse, I shall arrest you."

Before either one of them could launch at each other, Asari and G stood in between them blocking their path. "Maa, maa, we're supposed to discuss our gifts for children, right?" Asari asked nervously through a restrained smile. G smacked Giotto's head and said, "Baka! As much as I hate to agree with the Flute-freak, he's right. We're here to discuss the children's gifts, not to watch you two having a lover's quarrel!"

Giotto and Alaude glared intensely at him. G sweat-dropped and tried his hardest not to look afraid but to no avail. He 'tch'ed and looked away while Asari smiled awkwardly. Giotto and Alaude stopped their bickering and sat down. Everyone inside the room relaxed and focused their attention to Giotto, except for Lampo who's starting to doze off again. They knew why they were fighting like little brats and why they acted pissed when G called them lovers.

Giotto and Alaude were lovers. They used to be an inseparable pair. But when the Vongole family was made, both had too much work and less time for each other. Throughout the years, they barely got to see each other because of missions. Then one day, Giotto caught Alaude inside his room, pinning a woman on his bed. When Alaude saw him, his eyes widen and was about to explain but Giotto ran off, tears flowing down his face. Alaude tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. A few months after that, Alaude gave up. He wouldn't push himself to someone who doesn't want him.

A few years after that incident, the kids came. They had the same features as their guardians but with some exceptions. What irked Giotto the most is that Alaude had a child. Not that he doesn't have one, but that's not the point! He can't believe that Alaude had forgotten about him so easily. He cried the whole night after seeing Alaude's son. Sure he did make out with another woman but he didn't intent to.

Tsuna was born because Giotto was drunk and was trying to forget about Alaude. He was trying to relieve the pain that's been hurting him for the past few months. To say that Tsuna's birth was a mistake is a taboo. Tsuna is _not _a mistake; he was the most wonderful present the Lord has given him. Tsuna's mother was nice but Giotto just couldn't love her, so he decided to secretly sustain his family's needs until Tsuna's mom died at his age of three. His guardians were unaware of Tsuna's existence until he was brought to the mansion because of his mother's death. Soon after, each of his guardians had brought their own children to the Vongole Mansion.

Kyouya appeared a few weeks after Tsuna did. Giotto was plain shocked when he saw Kyouya. He's a complete carbon copy of Alaude, with the exception of the black hair and catchphrase. For some unknown reason, Kyouya was way overprotective of Tsuna. Somehow, it reminded him of him and Alaude whenever he sees them together. He was kinda jealous since he was still in love with Alaude no matter how much he denies it. When Giotto asked Alaude who Kyouya's mother was he simply stated, "That's none of your concern."

And the conversation ended.

A few months after that, Elena, Daemon's wife, had asked her husband to take Mukuro and Chrome to the mansion so they could mingle with the other kids. Daemon was reluctant to leave her alone at first since they live in a faraway land but he later agreed. Mukuro is a year older than Chrome. Chrome's second name is Nagi but only few knew that. They had the same hairstyle and their eye-colors are the same with their hair. Mukuro's indigo hair matched with his blue eyes and Chrome's purple hair matched perfectly with her purple eyes. Mukuro and Kyouya hated each other right then and there while Chrome and Tsuna are the best friends. They cooked and played together while a certain skylark is jealous of all the attention being given to the pineapple haired girl.

Hayato's mother is G's distant cousin. When Hayato found out about his the truth about his mother, he tried to run away from home so he could live with her. But when he had nowhere else to go, G found him, he brought Hayato to the mansion to raise him secretly, so Lavina could visit him much more often than three times a year. Hayato has the same features as G with the exception of his silver hair and in short, he's the male version of his mom.

In Takeshi's case, he was brought to the mansion when Asari's wife died because of a heart disease. No one was to watch over Takeshi in Japan so he was sent to Italy to live with his dad. He's the same with his dad, a happy-go-lucky person that has no care whether the world will end tomorrow or not.

Ryohei and his sister Kyoko were orphans. Ryohei has silver hair and tan skin while Kyoko has caramel hair with fair skin. They lost their parents at such a young age and were sent to the orphanage right after since they don't have any other relatives. The orphanage they're currently in has gone full and Kyoko was sent to another orphanage despite Ryohei's complaints. He promised her that he would find her and that they would be together one day. Knuckle was in tears when he saw the kids made their promise. He went over to Ryohei and asked him if he wants to live with him as an uncle and help him retrieve his sister. Ryohei brightened up at this and agreed immediately.

Lampo brought his snotty brother Lampo to the mansion because he didn't want him to grow up alone. He knew the reason behind Lambo's bratty behavior. He just wants attention, something that his parents could never give him. He didn't want his brother grow up the same way he did. Lampo might not look it, but he really cares a lot for his brother.

Back to the present happenings, the whole stayed quiet for a whole while before Giotto decided to spoke up again. "G, why don't you give Hayato something less destructible?"

G thought for a moment and said, "Well, he did say he wanted a cat."

Giotto smiled at this and said, "See? That would be less destructible. But, he has to teach it not to scratch the furniture, wallpapers, carpet, ect. Got it?"

G nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Giotto smiled sweetly at his best friend before turning to Asari. "What about you Asari? What have you got for Takeshi? Besides baseball stuff of course." He asked.

"Haha, I got Takeshi a dog and swallow." Asari answered. Giotto looked at him confusedly and asked, "Why?"

"Well he said he wanted a pet and when I asked what kind of pet that's what he answered." Asari explained. Giotto answered with a soft, "Oh."

G smacked Lampo's sleeping head and said, "Wake up lazy brat!"

"Huh? What? Fire?" Lampo mumbled as rubbed his right eye. He looked at his surroundings. He was about to go to sleep when G said, "Sleep and you'll wake up in hell."

"Ore-sama will not go to hell because Ore-sama will go to heaven." Lampo countered.

"Says who?"

"Says Ore-sama." Lampo answered with a yawn.

"Why you ungrateful, lazy brat! I'll show you the most painful way to heaven!"

G was about to pull out his guns when Giotto cleared his throat and smiled so sickeningly sweet that it sent shivers down their spines. He gaze at Lampo and said, "May I know your gift for Lambo before you start destroying the room?"

The two nodded slightly while watching their boss release his most scary aura. _G plus Lampo is equal to total destruction of any part of the mansion and destruction means paperwork and paperwork means I won't be able celebrate Christmas with my beloved Tsu-kun and there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen , _Giotto thought miserably.

"Ore-sama got his annoying snotty brother a bull." Lampo answered lazily. Asari chocked on his tea while G gaped at him. Giotto looked disbelievingly and Daemon watched in amusement while Alaude just 'hn'ed. G closed his gapping mouth smacked Lampo's head, hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Why the hell are you giving him a bull!?" G asked exasperatedly. Lampo closed his left eye and said, "Same reason with you. That's what he wants."

"But Lampo, what if the bull gets violent and hurt the kids?" Giotto asked worriedly.

"Yeah Lampo, you should also consider that." Asari said. Lampo thought for a moment before saying, "The bull was trained so it won't hurt the kids."

They looked at him like he was some new specie. He looked back and said, "What? Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I don't care for my brother."

Realizing what he had just said, Lampo blushed madly and decided to sleep while covering his face. Giotto slowly smiled at him and said, "Hai. Thank you for the information Lampo."

Lampo just groaned while the others went back to the topic. Giotto turned his gaze to Daemon and said, "Daemon what about you?"

"Nufufu, I got my twins an owl." Daemon answered. Giotto contemplated for a moment before saying, "Only one?"

Daemon nodded before answering, "Nufufu, Mukuro's wish is to protect Chrome. The same goes for my Chrome but she wants an owl."

"I see."

Giotto hesitated for a moment before turning his gaze back to Alaude, who's having a disinterested look on his face. "You?" he asked, somewhat coldly.

"Hedgehog." Alaude answered bluntly. Giotto nodded and looked around his guardians. They stood in eerie silence before G spoke up, "Is anyone missing?"

Everyone looked around the room. It took them another whole minute before they realized that someone _is _missing. "Haha, looks like we forgot about Knuckle." Asari voiced out the obvious. G face-palmed and shouted, "Don't state the obvious!"

"Haha, Maa, maa, I was just saying."

"Why you-"

And the one-sided argument started. Giotto cleared his throat, successfully gaining his guardians' attentions and said, "Knuckle has some papers to fix so can't join us."

G raised his eyebrows and locked his red orbs with his Giotto's blue orbs. "Papers? For what?"

Giotto smiled warmly and said, "A surprise for Ryohei."

G looked like he wanted to argue but decided not to press it more. "But he did tell me what he would get for Ryohei besides the surprise." Giotto added.

"Huh? And that is?" G asked. Giotto paled before answering, "A kangaroo."

G slammed his head on the table while Asari tried to comfort him. Giotto smiled apologetically at his best friend before saying, "I'm sorry G. I tried to persuade him but he won't listen."

G groaned and said, "I swear, our family is the most insane."

"Nufufu, you're probably right because you're a part of it." Daemon teased.

"What did you say Melon-head?" G growled. A vein popped on Daemon's head and he brought out his scythe. "What did you just call me? Pink octopus-head?"

"My hair is not pink! It's red!"

"Maa, maa, calm down you two. Giotto is the meeting over?"

Giotto sighed and nodded his head. Daemon turned towards him and said, "What did you get for young Tsunayoshi?"

Giotto thought for a moment, _Almost forgot about that,_ and said, "I got him a lion cub. Don't worry it's tamed and-" he glanced at Alaude before continuing, "- and his mom's old pictures."

Alaude's disinterested face turned into a slight frown while Daemon had a look of amusement in his eyes and said, "Nufufu, I see."

G smacked Giotto's head once again and said, "What the fuck?! A lion cub?! Are you planning to kill your son?"

"I-Itai. That's what he wanted." Giotto said, rubbing his aching head. G scowled and slumped back down on his seat. "Why the fuck are we giving them animals again?"

They all thought for a moment before Asari looked at G and said, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Spit it out already!" G answered, annoyed. "Maa, maa, they asked for the real pets and not stuff ones." Asari answered with a grin. G's eyes widened a little before letting a soft 'oh'.

Giotto sighed before saying, "Alright, since everyone's done, dismissed."

And they all got up from their seats or in Alaude's case, wall, and went outside the room.

Tsuna is currently playing with his stuff lion cub that he named Natsu at the garden, when he saw his Kyou-nii reading a book under a sakura tree. He immediately beamed and ran at his side and said, "Kyou-nii!"

Kyouya stopped his reading and glared at the herbivore who dared to disturb him. When he saw Tsuna, his eyes immediately softened and asked as he ruffled his hair, "What did I tell you about shouting?"

Tsuna giggled and sat next to his Kyou-nii. He took a deep breath and said, "Kyou-nii-chan told me not to shout his name out in the public nor in private when we're not alone and not to disturb him whenever he's reading and, and, and-"

Tsuna placed his finger near his lips and thought for a moment before saying, "I-I forgot."

Kyouya chuckled and ruffled the boy's messy hair more. He gave him a small smile and said, "And never forget what I had told you earlier."

"Oh yeah! That!" Tsuna giggled a little longer before saying, "Sorry Kyou-nii."

Kyouya shook his head and returned to his reading. Tsuna leaned beside him and watched him read though he can't understand the words. They sat there in complete silence until they heard a loud crash.

**BOOM!**

Tsuna jerked his head up with a terrified expression and said, "W-What was t-that!?"

Kyouya looked up from his book and when he saw Tsuna's expression, his bored face became a vicious one. He stood up and patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked up at him, a little teary and said, "Kyo-Kyou-nii?"

"Stay here." he ordered. Tsuna nodded and watched worriedly at his Kyou-nii's running back.

* * *

Hayato and Takeshi were watching a movie when the living room door suddenly flew open. "Gyahaha, I demand you to give Lambo-sama some candy!" came Lambo's voice.

"You stupid cow! Will you shut it!? We're trying to watch movie here!" shouted Hayato with a death glare. Lambo seemed unfazed and said, "Aho-dera! Give Lambo-sama some candy or I will ruin your date with Takeshi-nii!"

Hayato became beet red while Takeshi laughed it off with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "Haha, Lambo we're not dating." He said. Hayato sighed, thankful for the smart answer of the baseball-freak for once. "We're already done with that yesterday."

Hayato swear he had heard his veins pop. His intensified glared was shot towards Takeshi as he said, "Baseball-freak, let me get something straight. I. DIDN'T. HAVE. A. DATE. WITH. YOU. YESTERDAY!"

"Eh? But I thought you said mpfh-"

Hayato quickly covered the taller boy's mouth, blushing madly, and seethed, "Not one more word. Understand?"

Takeshi grinned and nodded. Hayato sighed and let go when he heard Lambo shouted, "Don't ignore Lambo-sama!"

He was about to pull out his grenades when suddenly-

**BOOM!**

They were all thrown back to the other end of the room as the window glass shattered all around them. Lambo clutched Hayato for dear life and Hayato hugged him protectively in return. Takeshi got into a fighting stance and stood in front of the two kids. They were surrounded with pink smoke and they could see silhouettes of two teenage boys. A coughing sound was heard from behind the smoke and some laughter.

"Hahaha, that was some ride!" the taller of the two said. The other guy smacked his head and said, "The hell's wrong with you? That was some-"

The other boy stopped as he saw the gapping mouth of three kids. The taller kid, is the exact copy of the taller teen. He has the same spiky black hair and happy-go-lucky aura all around him. While the shorter one, is the exact copy of the smaller kid who's hugging a crying child in a cow suit. He has the same silver hair, emerald eyes, and a pissed-off aura around him. The only difference are their clothes and the teens' unusual belt and necklace. They both stared at each for a moment in silence until the shorter one said, "What the fuck is going on?"

Just then, Kyouya arrived with his tonfas at hand. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The black haired teen looked at him with shock and said, "Hi-Hibari?"

Kyouya just glared at him and said, "Tell me who you are or I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Mukuro and Chrome are currently inside their father's office and wondering why the noisy boxer was with them. Mukuro grabbed his trident and said, "Kufufu, remind me again why are you here?"

Ryohei looked at him dumbly and said, "I have extremely forgotten!"

Chrome covered her ears while Mukuro's smirk twitched. "Shall I help you remember?"

Ryohei was about to reply when the door opened revealing Daemon with a letter at hand, much to Chrome's relief. You never know what Mukuro will do to you once he saw Chrome twitch or wince. Daemon took one look inside the room to find his children. He was surprise though to see Ryohei and said, "Oya, oya, what are you doing here?"

"I extremely forgotten and Mukuro said he'll help me to the extreme!"

Mukuro smirked evilly and said, "Kufufu, shall we begin then?"

His father tapped his scythe that appeared out of nowhere and said, "Not now Mukuro."

"And why is that?"

"You're mother sent you a letter and she's coming here in two weeks time."

Chrome immediately brightened up and said, "R-Really? Mom's coming?"

Daemon smiled sweetly at his daughter and said, "Nufufu, of course sweetheart."

He hugged his daughter and glanced at Mukuro, who's trying to hide his smile. Unbeknownst to them, Ryohei is watching them with slight envy. He missed his sister and he wished that he could live with her again. He sighed and decided not to destroy the family moment and proceeded to the door when they all heard the loud crash.

**BOOM!**

Daemon pulled away from his daughter and his eyes sharpened. He looked at Mukuro and said, "Mukuro, get your sister to safety and don't go anywhere near the living room. I think that's where it came from."

Mukuro took Chrome's hand and said, "Kufufu, that goes without saying dear father of mine."

Daemon smiled a little as he saw his son engulfed both him and Chrome with the mist before turning to Ryohei and said, "The same goes for you. Find your uncles and tell them to go to the living room, understood?"

"Understood to the extreme!" was his reply before he bolted out of the room. Daemon grew serious and tapped his scythe to the floor, engulfing himself inside the mist. "Nufufu, now, how should I greet our beloved guest?"

* * *

Giotto and the rest of the guardians, except for Alaude who's reading a book in the far corner of the room, are currently doing the last stash of paperwork left. He was grateful to his guardians even though G had dragged Lampo to help them. It was actually a peaceful morning if you're going to ignore the former happenings. He sighed and knew right then and there, something was off. Why? Because Vongole family and peaceful mornings never, _ever _goes in the same sentence together. Before he could ask his guardians what's wrong, Lampo spoke up and said, "I think, something's wrong with my brother."

All the pens being held were dropped to the floor at his statement. G was looking at him with bewildered expression while Asari is giving a restrain smile. Giotto was gapping at him and asked, "R-Really? W-what makes you think that?"

Lampo sighed and slumped down on his seat lazily. "Well, lately he hasn't been crying that much or if he does, he won't use the bazooka anymore."

G huffed and said, "And that's a bad thing? Aren't you supposed to be glad about that? You're brother's growing up and about time if I may."

Giotto glared lightly at him. "G, I'm sure there's a reason why Lampo think so, right?"

"Maa, maa, Giotto's right G. You should wait for him to explain." Asari said while patting G's shoulder. G slapped his hand away and yelled, "Shut it Flute-freak! Who asked you?!"

Asari just laughed it off while Giotto face-palmed. He noticed that Alaude's left eye is twitching and couldn't helped but chuckle since it meant that Alaude is currently on the verge of ripping his book and shutting them up. When Giotto realized what he was thinking, he mentally slapped his face and thought, _No, no, no, I shouldn't be thinking about him! I already told myself I'll forget about him! But, but,-_

"Anyway, Lambo's been acting weird ever since he returned from the future last week." Lampo said, pulling Giotto away from his trance and stopping G's and Asari's one-sided argument, much to Alaude's relief. One more minute and he would've arrest them both.

"Why? What happen last week?" Giotto asked. Lampo sighed again and said, "Well he wanted some candy and I gave him. He tripped though, he cried and grabbed the Ten Year Bazooka and shot himself. When his future self came, I was shocked."

"Huh?" was there smart answer. "Well, he's face is filled with fear and when he saw me, he immediately hugged me. He's trembling, hard and I couldn't stop worrying about him. When I was about to ask him what happen, he disappeared and my annoying snotty brother came back. Though this time, he just stared at me like he forgot something. When I asked him what happen he said he forgot and ever since then he wasn't using the bazooka every time he cries."

After Lampo's long explanation, everyone was silent. They couldn't think of a reason that might explain what happened to Lambo. Lampo sighed and said, "It's okay if you can't think of anything."

Giotto frowned and said, "Lampo, I-"

**BOOM!**

A loud crash was heard from the living room. G immediately stood up and said, "What the hell was that!?"

He knew from the sound of explosions that it came from the living room and it wasn't Hayato who's behind it. No matter how cold G is towards his adopted son, he cares for him like he's the most precious thing in the world. What worried him most was that Hayato and Takeshi had asked their permissions to watched movies at the living room. Asari, who seems to be thinking the same thing, stood up and ran to the door with G trailing behind him. Giotto was about to follow them when Lampo said, "That sound."

Confused, Giotto knitted his eyebrows, completely ignoring Alaude, and asked, "Huh?"

"That sound. It's the same as the Ten Year Bazooka's only ten times louder." Lampo said. _Now that I think about it, he's right! _Giotto thought to himself. Alaude stood up and walked towards him. "Giotto," he said. Giotto, heart racing, cringed and blushed at Alaude's voice and how he called out to him, all the anger from earlier disappearing. "Y-Yes?" he said.

"There's something I need to tell you." Alaude answered. Giotto gulped and nodded. Lampo, seeing that he's not wanted anymore, got up and said, "I'll be following G and the others. Have fun."

Giotto blushed furiously and said in a venomous tone, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

And with that, Lampo skipped his way to his room, not caring about the fact that a sudden explosion occurred.

Giotto sighed and looked at Alaude, who has the look of amusement in his eyes. Giotto half glared at him and said, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Alaude stared at him for a moment and said, "An enemy famiglia intends to strike."

Giotto's raising heart calmed down and said, "Oh? Is that so? When?"

He's slight disappointed about Alaude's answer, he thought there was something more. _Wait, that's not the time for this!_ He wailed inwardly. Alaude smirked and said, "Disappointed?"

Giotto blushed again and said, "Was not!"

Alaude chuckled and said, "They're coming now. You're still easy to read."

Giotto pouted and said while bushing, "A-Anyway, why are you only telling me this now?"

Alaude kept quiet for a moment before saying, "We had an argument a while ago."

"Not my fault."

Alaude cocked an eyebrow and was about to retort but dismissed the idea. It would only result to another pointless fight. He took a deep breath and said, "Stop acting like a child."

"Was not. You started it." Giotto said childishly. Alaude held a chuckle and said, "Fine. The enemy famiglia is the Estraneo Family. They were mad because we turned their wish, to form an allegiance so they could conduct experiments on strong people, down."

Giotto was shocked and said, "W-What? But, but, but-"

Alaude sighed and ran a hand to his platinum locks. He looked at him straight in the eye and said, "They didn't appreciate our refusal so they're going to get us the hard way."

Giotto was about to answer when the door burst open. He winced at the loud bang it made as it hit the wall. He was about to scold whoever dared to interrupt him with his time with Alau- no, he meant, interrupt his meeting with Alaude. He was surprised though to see a panting Ryohei by the door with a worried expression. "Ryohei? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Ryohei gasped for a few more breaths before saying, or rather shouting, "Daemon-san said to go to the living room to the extreme!"

_The living room? Why? _He thought for a moment before he remembered the explosion a while ago. _Crap! I almost forgot about that! Stupid Alaude and his damn timing. _He regained his composure and said, "I'll be there in a minute. Go to your room and protect the little ones, Ryohei. I'm counting on you."

"Understood to the extreme!" he replied and he dashed off to find the others. Giotto sighed and turned serious before facing Alaude once again. "We'll talk about this later. I'm sure the damn famiglia can't infiltrate our mansion that easily."

He was about to leave the room when Alaude said, "My feelings towards you never wavered. It's still the same."

Giotto stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding. He didn't know if he should feel happy or confuse. Happy because Alaude still loves him and confuse because, why now? He sighed, not turning his back he said, "Now is not the time for that."

With that, he ran off to the living room leaving a pained Alaude. Since he didn't turn back, he didn't saw the lone tear that fell down Alaude's usually expressionless face. A tear that's meant for him and him alone.

* * *

As Giotto approached the living room door, he was greeted by a gapping Daemon, Asari and Daemon. Before he could ask what's wrong, G turned to him and said pointing towards the room, "Giotto, you have got to see this."

Giotto was confused but he complied. When he entered the leaving room, his jaw dropped to the floor. Because there inside the room, are Takeshi, a trembling Lambo, a pissed off Hayato, an irritated Kyouya and two teens that looks a splitting image of Hayato and Takeshi, who's arguing with the kids. The older look-alike of Hayato is wearing a blue long sleeves shirt, on top was a black short sleeve hoodie, black slocks and shoes, and an odd looking belt. The other teens is wearing a red inner shirt, on top was a white polo, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and an odd looking necklace.

Again, before he could ask what's going on, G beat him to it. "What the fuck is going on?"

"G!" Giotto said and smacked his best friend's head. "There are children here."

G huffed and glared at the other occupants of the room. Their small conversation captured the attentions of all the kids including the two teens. The older version of Hayato stared at them, his mouth gaping and said, "What the hell is going on?"

G could feel his vein pop and seethed, "Don't throw my question back to me idiot. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Little Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo ran to their guardians' sides, all of them having the look of confusion in their faces. G stood in front of Hayato protectively, guns at a ready. Giotto saw his gun and stood beside him, Asari and Daemon followed suit. He cleared his throat and said, "Well?"

The teens stared at them for a moment before the taller one laughed. "Haha, Gomen, we also don't know where we are." He said with a cheerful grin. The shorter one face-palmed before smacking the taller one's head and said, "Baseball-idiot if you have nothing smart to say, just shut the fuck up!"

Giotto and G raised their eyebrow's 'cause this teen has the same voice as their Hayato. Well almost, cause this one's voice is a little deeper. Daemon, annoyed for being ignore, released a deadly aura.

"Nufufu, you still haven't answered his question. Who are you?" he asked with a venomous tone. The two teens felt shivers down their spines. The same goes for the other occupants of the room. Asari laughed nervously and said, "Maa, maa, Daemon, relax. Let's wait for their answer ne?"

Daemon scoffed and said, "So?"

The taller teen laughed and said, "Yamamoto Takeshi's the name and baseball's my game."

The shorter one face-palmed once more and said, "They didn't ask for your likes idiot."

"Haha, well I just thought it would be nice to tell them. You're up next Haya-chan!"

Said Haya-chan blushed furiously and said, "I told you stop calling me that stupid baseball-freak!"

Yamamoto just laughed it off, enjoying the shorter one's embarrassment while the others are confused as to why their names are similar to their kids.

"Ehem." said Giotto. Yamamoto turned to him and said, "Oh yeah. Sorry. This is Gokudera Hayato, commonly known as Hurricane Bo-"

He was cut off as Gokudera covered his mouth. He glared at him, still blushing, and said in a soft voice so only they could hear, "Don't finish that sentence."

Yamamoto nodded once and Gokudera let go. They faced the older ones and said, "We're done introducing ourselves. Now it's your turn."

Daemon tapped his scythe on the floor, preparing an illusion and said, "Why should we tell you?"

"Why you- Let me tell you something Melon-haired bastard, you asked what are names are so we answered. It's only fair that you do the same thing!" Gokudera bellowed.

Daemon's left eye twitched and G and the others are suppressing their laughs. Daemon enveloped the whole room with his illusion so the kids won't see such gruesome scenes. He couldn't care less about the adults so he let them be engulfed as well. Giotto felt the sudden change of surroundings, shuddered.

"Now then, what did you call me? Brat?" Daemon asked. Gokudera fumed about being called a brat and brought out his dynamites. "I called you Melon-head, got a problem with that?" he said.

"Nufufu, you have no idea."

Daemon smirked evilly that sent shivers down the adult's spines. If there's one thing you should know about Daemon, never, _ever_, insult the hair or you'll face your worst nightmares.

Gokudera and Yamamoto, who's already used to those kinds of antics, merely shrugged or in Yamamoto's case, laughed. "Maa, maa, we also don't know how we got here. One moment we were watching our friend's invention, the next thing we knew, we're here."

Daemon and the others were taken aback by this. "Friend?" Giotto asked.

"Haha, yup! He said he finally perfected the machine but when one of our friends accidentally-"

"Like hell that was an accident! They were freakin mpfh-"

Now it's Yamamoto's time to cover Gokudera's loud mouth. "Haha, anyways, our friend accidentally, uh, um, poured his juice on the machine causing it to malfunction and that's about it." he explained. Giotto stared at them for a moment, looking for any lies behind his words but he found none. He gave a sigh then bolt right up when an idea popped in his head.

"Wait, so there's more than you two?" he asked. The teens glanced at him simultaneously as if just realizing the situation. Everything went silent for a good 10 seconds until Gokudera burst.

"What?! We're separated from Juudaime and the others!?" he exclaimed. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Haha, so that's why it seem so quiet." He said and so they started a one-sided argument.

The other occupants of the room sweat-dropped at the thought of the ruckus being defined as quiet. Kyouya, tired of being ignored, slammed his tonfa on the wall, leaving a huge crack. This action made the two teens quiet and looked at him while the others sweat-dropped. Kyouya may be a child but an angry Kyouya is as scary as Alaude when he's pissed. "Herbivores, shut up and explain why you called me Hibari." He said coldly.

"Called you what?" a voice said calmly. They all turned around and saw Alaude by the door, looking at them. Kyouya pointed at the teens and said, "This herbivores just called me Hibari when I came."

Alaude looked at the teens suspiciously. The both of them gulped and took a step backwards. "Herbivores," he started. "Tell me who you are and answer his question or I will arrest you."

Yamamoto laughed nervously and said, "Haha, gomen. It's just that, he looks a lot like our friend."

"Like hell that bastard's my friend." Gokudera mumbled to himself. Alaude raised a brow before glancing at the other adults. Giotto looked away before asking again, "So there's more of you?"

"Yup! There's actually nine of us." Yamamoto answered cheerfully. Gokudera smacked his head, once again, and said, "You idiot! You didn't have to tell them that!"

"Why? Is there something you're supposed to hide? Are you guys spies?" G accused. "G, they're too young to be part of the mafia." Giotto said, trying to calm down his friend. "So what? Mafia lords these days have a lot of teenagers as spies!"

Gokudera felt his vein popped for the nth time that day before exclaiming, "Listen to me pinkie-old man! We're not spies but we are part of the mafia."

"See? And wait, did you just call my hair pink?"

"Got a problem?"

"It's not pink, it's red!"

And so, the verbal war had started. Giotto sighed while Daemon just smirked in amusement. Alaude's left eye is twitching at the loudness of their voices. He was about to reach out his gun and pull the trigger to silence them when they heard that familiar girly shriek.

"**HIIIIEEEEEE!**"

All of them tensed at the sound of the shriek but Kyouya is the most tensed amongst them. He quickly ran towards the direction he left the brunet while the others are still recovering from their shocks. A good 10 seconds passed until they all reacted.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Brat!"

"Tsunayoshi/ Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Juudaime/ Tsuna-sama!"

"Tsuna!"

With that, they all ran after the direction that Kyouya took. All the while they didn't notice that Asari wasn't as cheerful as while ago and had a look of worry on his face.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting by the tree where he Kyouya sat until the explosion occurred. His Kyou-nii had told him stay there so stay there he shall. But he was getting worried cause it's taking longer than he expected. Usually when his Kyou-nii told him to stay somewhere, he's back after a few minutes, sometimes even seconds. But now, fifteen minutes passed and he still wasn't back.

He leaned back on the tree, holding his Kyou-nii's precious book on his chest until he heard some leaves rustling. He jumped and let out a small 'eep' before turning around to see who's there. His holding the book closer to his chest now, his heart pounding loudly with every step backwards he took. A few seconds later and four men in black suits and still counting, appeared. All of them wearing shades and holding a gun. The tallest of them all snickered and said, "Well looky here, a lost bunny."

His colleague laughed and said, "Good one. Shall we take him home with us? The masters might like him."

The first male thought for a moment before smirking and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Soon, most of them were laughing until one male said, "Boo."

"HIIIIEEEEEE!" he shrieked. The men in black winced at the pitch of his voice while some of them laughed even more. Then they began to loom over the frightened bunny.

Tsuna is now trembling in fear. His mind and hyper intuition is telling him to run but his feet refused to move. He hugged the book tightly and closed his eyes, waiting for the weird men to loom over him when he heard a familiar yet deeper voice.

"For disrupting the peace and attempting sexual assault-"

"What? Who said that?" the men looked around but they couldn't find him. A teenage boy wearing a white long sleeve polo, black slacks and shoes, and a black gakuran fluttering on his shoulders with an arm band pinned to the side, tonfas at hand, jumps down from the tree and said, "I'll bite you to death."

Before any of the men could react, screams of agony filled the whole place as the boy's tonfas cam in contact with their flesh. In no less than a few seconds, all the men in black were scattered all over the grass field. He wiped the blood dripping from his tonfas said, "Weak herbivores."

He turned towards the trembling brunet and gave a small smile which made the brunet feel at ease. The boy walk towards him slowly and bowed deeply before saying, "Tha-Thank you v-very much fo-for saving m-me."

The teen ruffled the boy's hair comfortingly and said, "Why are you alone?"

The boy looks up and said, "E-Eto, Kyo-Kyou-nii said I should stay he-here cause of the lo-loud explosion bu-but his taking too long so I-I got worried a-and th-then those sca-scary men a-appeared."

The raven haired teen nodded his head and crouched down before saying, "Where do you live? I'll take you there."

Tsuna smiled angelically and pointed at the Vongole mansion before saying, "There!"

The teen's eyes widen a little before nodding. He carried the small brunet in his arms and stood up before saying, "Okay lead the way."

Before Tsuna could answer again, he saw a running figure towards their direction. His smile widen as he saw his Kyou-nii.

"Kyou-nii!" he exclaimed. Said boy stopped in his tracks as he saw the brunet smiling at him. His calmed expression however, wavered as he saw that the brunet was being carried by someone who looked a lot like, him?

"Who are you? Answer me herbivore or I'll bite you to death." He said with a death glare. Said teen seems unfazed, much to the younger one's distaste. He walked towards the seething child and said, "Hibari"

"Full name."

"Hibari Kyouya."

Before he could ask further, the adults arrived, with the kids and teens in tow. The two teens stared at Hibari for a while before the taller male said, "Haha, hi Hibari."

Said teen glared at the other while the silver haired teen said, "Che, bastard. Have you seen Juudaime?"

Before he could answer, G interrupted them. "Hold it right there. First, who the hell are you and why are you carrying Tsuna and second, who the fuck is this Juudaime?!"

"G! Don't curse! Children are all round you." Giotto lectured.

"Oi! Give respect to Juudaime!" Gokudera chided.

G huffed and glared at the teens. His expression however, softened when he heard the small brunet giggle. "Calm down uncle G. Onii-chan save me from those bad men a while ago." Tsuna said while pointing to the men's direction. The adults glanced at the pointed direction and their eyes widened when they saw countless men lay on the ground. All of them bleeding while the others are hissing in pain or falling to unconsciousness. Before anyone could react Giotto intervened.

"Tsu-kun are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" he asked worriedly. Tsuna giggled and said, "Silly papa, Tsu-kun's fine! Onii-chan protected Tsu-kun! He's like Kyou-nii with his actions and words!"

"Is- is that so? The-Then thank you."

Said teen scowled at him and said, "I didn't do it for you."

Alaude raised his brow for the nth time that day, brought out his handcuffs and said, "Who are you? Answer me or I will arrest you?"

Hibari glared at the man harshly before sighing lightly through his nose. He chose to ignore the question since he already answered it a while ago. He faced the two teens and calmly said, "You mean to say he's not with you?"

"You think I'd ask you if he's with us?" Gokudera answered.

"Maa, maa, Hibari's just worried about him." Yamamoto said.

Alaude glared at them for he didn't appreciate being ignored. He released his most deadliest aura and said, "Herbivores, do not ignore me or I will arrest you."

The three teens stared at him for a while until Hibari said, "I don't have to answer the same question twice."

Alaude stared at him then at his son before nodding. Kyouya took that as a sign to tell him the teen's name. "Hibari Kyouya" he said.

Alaude's eyes wideded, not just because of the name Kyouya but also because of the name Hibari. Hibari is Kyouya's mom's last name. But of course that's not known to the others so he kept his mouth shut. Hibari glanced at him with a venomous glare that could melt an herbivore right then and there. Sadly for Hibari, Alaude is not an herbivore. However, he stiffened a little because of the hate inside the teen's eyes. He 'hn'ed and decide to talk to the teen later once they cleared their situation.

"Wait, wait, who's this Juudaime that you've been talking about since a while ago?" Giotto asked, confused.

Before they could answer a huge explosion somewhere inside the mansion occurred again and this time, it doesn't have the sound of the Ten Year Bazooka. The adults quickly stiffened at the sound and saw smoke coming from the kitchen. At first they thought it was just some cook but then they saw lightning class flames erupting from the kitchen. Giotto immediately went into his hyper dying will mode before saying, "Kyouya-kun, will you please bring the other kids back to your rooms?"

Kyouya was about to protest but then he remembered what happened to Tsuna because he left him. He felt guilty so he nodded his head in response. The same can't be said to Hayato. "No way in hell. I'm not staying like there's nothing going on!" he exclaimed. G is beyond annoyed so he said in a calm yet sharp tone, "Brat, listen to what you're told to do or I'll ban you from using all of your dynamites."

"Like hell I care about that! They dare to hurt Tsuna-sama so I will make them pay!" he said, pulling out his dynamites from who-knows-where. G was torn between two feelings, whether he should be proud of his son for his loyalty or smack his son for his stubbornness. Luckily for him, Hibari went his way before putting Tsuna down gracefully.

He looked at Hayato in the eye before saying, "You can be more of help if you will protect him while you're together."

Hayato looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Che, why do I have to hear that from you?"

With that, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and brought him near Kyouya. They waited for Takeshi since he's carrying Lambo with him before going inside the castle using their secret route in the forest. G stared at Hibari for a while, surprised that another person than Tsuna or Kyouya had convinced his son. When Hibari looked his way, he quickly looked away.

When the kids were far enough from sight or hearing range, Giotto turned towards the three teens and said, "We'll discuss this later but for now we follow us."

G choked his own spit and said, "You're letting them come with us? What if they attack us?"

Gokudera growled and said, "We wouldn't stoop that low to attacks someone from behind."

Giotto hushed them and said, "We don't have time for arguments! We need to get there now!"

* * *

When they entered the large kitchen, what they saw surprised the adults greatly. G and Asari stood there, their mouths hanging open, Daemon has his eyes wide as well as Alaude and Giotto is inwardly processing of the image right before his eyes. What lies before their eyes, is adult Lambo blasting lightning flames towards the men who dared to come near him and beside him is man wearing a suit and fedora with curly side-burns, that's holding a gun, shooting anything that dared to move against him. What surprised the adult more is that the teens are only looking at them like it's an everyday occurrence.

Once they saw the adults near gapping at them, adult Lambo 'eep'ed before hiding behind the man's back. He glanced over through his shoulder and gave a small smile and wave before turning his head towards the tees.

"Ahoshi, have you seen Juudaime?" Hayato asked calmly for the second time. Lambo tilted his head to the side and said, "Eh? Isn't he with you?"

Gokudera snapped and said, "Well I wouldn't be asking you if he's with us, ne?"

Lambo could feel shivers down his spine and before he could escape the man grabbed his collar and asked dangerously, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, out?"

"Wrong." With that Lambo was thrown towards Giotto and G. The three of them fell down to ground, Lamb on top of them. "I-Itai." He said while rubbing his back. He got up and said, "Ah gomen ne, Uncle G and Uncle Giotto."

Giotto coughed a little before saying, "It's alright Lambo. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ara? They didn't tell you?" Lambo aksed confused. Giotto stood up and stared at him before asking, "Tell us what? All they told us was about that malfunctioning machine."

"That's it."

"What's it?" G inquired, already annoyed. "Our friends from the future re-modeled a time machine and, well, I-I-"

"He dumped his damn juice in there and next thing we knew we're here." Gokudera filled in for him, dynamites at hand. Lambo gulped and said, "I-It's not my fault! Tsuna-nii asked me to drop my juice so we could start the-"

"But he did ask you to dump it on the machine you idiot!"

Lambo paled and before he could say anything more, Yamamoto slung his arm around Gokudera's neck and said, "Maa, maa, relax Haya-chan! At least we're all together now!"

Gokudera blush a little that didn't go unnoticed by G, before slapping Yamamoto's hand and grabbing him by the collar. "Listen to me carefully baseball-freak; there is now way in hell I'm going to calm down when Juudaime's missing!"

"Woah, hold your horses, does this mean that you're our children from the future?" Giotto asked, trying to prevent any more damage. Surprisingly, the teens had a confused look on their faces. "Huh?" was Yamamoto's answer.

"E-Eto, if what you're saying is that you got here because of a time machine, doesn't that mean that you're our children?" he elaborated. Still, the teens looked at him confusion in their eyes. "A-Anou, I don't think that's possible 'cause I'm pretty sure I haven't seen in you my life." Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his head. He turned his gaze his head to Gokudera and said, "Ne?"

Gokudera nodded his head and said, "I know who my father is. I may not live with him for the past few years of my life but I'm pretty sure that he's not one of you."

G widened his eyes in shock and said, "B-But, how's that possible?"

Before anyone could respond, Hibari, whose presence had been ignored for a while now, slammed his tonfa on the wall, creating a huge hole on it. He glared at them and said, "I believe you know his location, Infant."

The adults stared at each other, looking for an infant but found none. The fedora-wearing man smirked and said, "He's in the city, being chase by perverted idiots."

At this, Hibari's blood boil and within a flash, he ran off to save his herbivore before any of the other occupants of the room could process what the man had just said. Gokudera and Yamamoto had their heads down, dark aura surrounding them.

"Ne, Reborn-san, were you serious?" Gokudera asked in such a calm yet dangerous manner that sent shivers down G's, Giotto's, and Asari's spine. The man, now identified as Reborn, tipped hi fedora and nodded. Yamamoto lifted up his head and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Before the both of them could move an inch, Alaude had them cuffed as well as Lambo.

"What the heck?! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Juudaime's in trouble!" Gokudera yelled, trying to remove the cuffs but to no avail. Yamamoto was about to say something but Alaude glared at them and said, "You've been ignoring us since a while ago and I want answers. No one leaves until you explain everything to us."

"A-Alaude, I-I think we should let them help their friend before-"

Giotto was hushed up by Alaude's glare. Muttering a silent apology to the teens before saying, "The faster you explain things to us, the faster you could get to your friend, ne?"

Reborn's smirk grew a little more and said, "You don't have to worry about your worthless boss."

"Eh? Boss?" Giotto asked confused. The same could be said to G, Asari, Daemon and Alaude. Reborn nodded before continuing, "Hibari won't let him get hurt. The both of you should understand that by now."

The said teens nodded their heads before reluctantly facing the adults. Gokudera sighed and said, "Alright let's get this over with."

* * *

Hibari was running all over the town looking for his herbivore. He had gone through every district, every street and every route he could remember from his childhood memories looking for his herbivore. He was about to re-scout the whole city when he heard that shriek that's oh-so-familiar.

"HIIIIIEEEE!"

Once he heard this, he followed the direction of his voice. He ran and ran until it took him to familiar old warehouse. He kicked the door open and what he saw made his eyes widened. There inside the room, is his herbivore being tied to metal table with chains while some other men are starting to undress him.

His herbivore has tears in his eyes as he tries to remove the gag in his mouth, his shirt cut open, revealing his porcelain skin. Hibari lost all sanity left in him as he saw the scene before him. He threw his tonfa to the one who dared to touch his possession. The man fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"What the-"

Before the other men could respond, Hibari lashed out his tonfas towards their heads and said, "I'll bite you all to death"

He hit them with all his might causing them to bleed madly. Hibari was into biting all his prey to death that he didn't notice his herbivore's muffled words, calling him. He didn't notice him being dragged outside the warehouse.

Once outside, the man removed the teen's gag and before the teen could scream again, he hit a pressure point on his neck, causing him to fall unconscious on the said man's arms. He carried the teen, bridal-style, to somewhere far from the dangerous teen inside the warehouse. As he entered a forest and thought that everything is safe, he laid the boy to the ground, thinking all the fun he could do now that they're alone. But before he could anything else, a man wearing a priest's robe made his presence known.

"God will not be happy if you try to violate this young man without this kid's consent." The priest said. The man thinking perverted thoughts glanced at him, showing his annoyed expression. "What the hell do you want?" he asked. The priest stared at him and said, "Let him go and repent. I'm sure God will forgive you."

"Hah! I don't need his forgiveness! I'll do whatever I want so you better leave me alone before I make you." He said while laughing maniacally. The priest knitted his eyebrows and said, "Then you leave me no choice."

He placed his bible carefully down on a nearby tree and shifted to a battle stance. The man became nervous all of a sudden and said, "Ju-Just who are you?"

The priest smiled apologetically and said, "My name is Knuckle."

The man widened his eyes and before he could even confirm his suspicions, Knuckle had punched to the gut that made him draw a few specks blood before passing out. Knuckle looked at him with sad eyes before shifting his gaze to the unconscious brunet on the ground. He immediately ran towards him and checked his pulse before heaving sigh of relief. The kid is alive yet he has a fearful expression on his face even though he's asleep. But what surprise him more is that this kid has the same exact features as their young Tsuna. Knuckle shook his head and decided to think about this later on before searching for any major injuries. Thank goodness that the only injuries the kid had acquired were bruises on his wrists because of the chains binding him a while ago. Knuckle carried the kid on his back and decided to bring him to the mansion for further treatment.

Meanwhile, Hibari is beyond furious because he had lost sight of his herbivore for the second time that day. Barely keeping his cool intact, he decided to go back to the mansion, feeling that he would find his herbivore there. Still covered in blood, he ran towards the mansion, wishfully thinking that his hunches are correct.

* * *

Giotto was currently inside his office with Alaude, G, Asari and the man named Reborn. His left eye is twitching because one, when Alaude said that they needed answers, it didn't cross his mind that the teens would be sent to the dungeon with Daemon alone and two, he still understand anything that's happening. He gave huge sigh before turning to his guardians that are present at the moment. He landed his gaze on Alaude and said, "Alaude, when you said we needed answers, you didn't say that they will be sent to the dungeon together with Daemon _alone_."

He rubbed his temple while Alaude merely stared at him. "It goes without saying." He answered. G fumed at his answer and said, "What kind of fucking answer is that?! Those teens may or may not be are children in the future and they're alone with Daemon of all people! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Alaude glared at him and said, "I won't do things without reason. That melon-head idiot can search through their minds if they dare to lie."

G tried to calm down before pointing at the hitman and saying, "Then pray tell why the hell this guy is here?"

Alaude stared at the hitman before answering, "You are no ordinary human."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement that demands an explanation. Said hitman smirked before saying, "My name is Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world."

All of them stared at him but Giotto. He seemed to have heard that name before as well as that occupation. _Greatest hitman in the world- Oh!_

"Are you _the _Reborn then? The sun arcobaleno?" he asked. Said arcobaleno's smirk grew wider before looking at him in the eye and saying, "Indeed. A pleasure to meet you, Vongole Nono."

Giotto widened his eyes before smiling gently. "I see you had been freed from your course." He said.

"Ah. My student had saved me from nearly becoming a part of the Vindice." Reborn said. Giotto tilted his head to the side before saying, "Student?"

"Yes. The next head of the Vongole and in short your successor."

All of the occupants of the room seemed eager to listen to the hitman after hearing about the next generation of Vongole. However after that sentence, the hitman showed no signs of continuing his story. Giotto sighed again and was about to ask another question when the door burst open.

"Giotto! I need you to see this to the extreme!" Knuckle said. Asari and G cringed at the loudness of his voice while Alaude's eye twitched. Giotto almost fell from his seat if it wasn't for his grip on the wooden table. Calming his raising heart and slowly looking up at the new comer, he said, "Yes Knuckle, what is–"

Before he could finish his question, his gaze was locked on the teen that the priest is carrying. "Knu-Knuckle, who-who's that?" he asked, pointing at the sleeping teen. Knuckle, panting from all those running, put the teen down on the unoccupied sofa before gasping for more breath. All of the adults are too intrigued on the sleeping teen that they didn't notice the slight glint of mischievousness on hitman's eyes. He merely smirked as the adults took turns on looking at the boy. Giotto finally stood up from his chair and neared the boy, examining his features and he couldn't help but frown when he saw that the boy's clothes were tattered and cut in half.

"I found him being dragged by a random Mafioso. I think that man was about to do _inappropriate _things to this kid so I took action." Knuckle explained. Giotto nodded in approval before glancing at Reborn. "Is he your student?"

Reborn tipped his fedora before nodding. Giotto nodded some more, he was about to ask some more when the boy groaned. All heads turned to him as he stirs. The occupants of the room watched him as he opened his eyes, revealing huge chocolate-orbs. They couldn't help but notice that the boy looks too innocent to be a part of the underworld. The teen got up to a sitting position before looking at his surroundings like a new born baby. He seemed confused at first but when he remembered all the events that occurred a few hours ago, his warm eyes grew larger and teary. His eyes filled with fear as he remembered everything that happened.

The adults are confused at the sudden change of behavior that they didn't know what to do. "Kid you okay?" G asked as he patted the teen's shoulder. The teen flinched at the sudden touch and instinctively back away. G, shocked by the sudden movement, pulled his hand away. The teen stood up from the couch and ran for the door but the he was blocked by Asari.

"Maa, maa, we won't hurt you. We just wanted to ask something that's all." He said. The teen wanted to yell at him for being a liar because those men had said the same things, but his intuition is telling him that this man is telling the truth. Plus, it reminds him of his best friend that's currently nowhere to be found. "Kid, what the hell happened to you?" G asked again, with an irritated tone this time. "G! Give the child a break." Giotto lectured. The boy flinched at the men's conversation that he hid behind someone that reminds him of someone special to him. Oddly enough, this man had the same aura as him and he feels at ease. Alaude stared at the scared teen behind him, gripping harder on his trench coat. He sighed and patted the child's head comfortingly.

The teen leaned into the touch as tears starts to dwell on his eyes. The three adults, however, were shocked to see such soft side of the scariest guardian. G's mouth is hanging open for the nth time that day while Asari didn't know how to react. Giotto had seen this side of him many times but he didn't think he's see it again. Before anyone could question him again, the door burst open once again, creating a huge 'bang'.

There stood on the entrance is Hibari Kyouya drenched in blood and sweat, gasping for breath and looking frantically around the room. Alaude was surprised to see his son or not, having such an expression. Hibari's gaze landed on the brunet behind Alaude and before he could say anything, said brunet ran to him and hugged him as tight as he can.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daemon led the cuffed teens to the interrogation room. Once they arrived at the door of Alaude's most favored room, they heard a lot of shouting.

"Extreme!"

The teens sweat-dropped, knowing full well to whom that voice belonged to. Gokudera face-palmed while Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. Lambo yawned because of boredom, leaving a confused Daemon at their expressions. He opened the door, revealing a sweating Ryohei that looks ten years older. When he noticed the new arrivals, he grinned widely and said, "Extreme! Octopus-head, where were you to the extreme?!"

"Shut up turf-top! Are you planning to make us all deaf?" Gokudera shouted back. Yamamoto laughed and said, "Maa, maa, let's just discuss everything inside ne?"

They looked at Daemon, who just nodded and led them to a table which is consists of four chairs per side. Once the teens are seated, he tapped his scythe on the floor to indicate that he's not going to tolerate any lies. He smirked at them and said, "So, tell me everything that we're supposed to know."

Gokudera sighed and said, "Like we said, we were supposed to check our friends newly upgraded tim-machine."

"But since our friend here Lambo, accidentally poured his juice on the machine-" Yamamoto continued.

"Che, like hell that's accidental."

"We were all sent here."

Daemon nodded asking them to continue. "And then we all got separated to the extreme!" Ryohei supplied. Lambo picked his ears before saying, "Yare, yare, please tone down. Anyway, me and Reborn got sent somewhere in the kitchen where random Mafiosi attacked us while Aho- um, Gokudera-nii and Yamamoto-nii got sent somewhere in the living room, and the annoying boxer in this room."

Daemon nodded again before asking, "Lambo, kindly explain why they don't remember us."

Lambo gulped and said, "I-I uh, um, I really have no idea."

"What?" Daemon asked, getting irritated. Lambo shuddered under his stare but he kept his ground, "I-I really don't know. All I could remember is something happened ten years ago that, that-"

"That what? Spit it out."

Daemon couldn't control his anger. The fact that this teens are their future kids and yet they couldn't remember their parents, made him afraid that maybe his Mukuro and Chrome won't remember him too. Due to his lack of control of his emotions, he unintentionally created gory illusions that made the teens green.

Before he could stop the illusions, he felt the presence of another illusionist. Someone stronger than regular illusionist, yet oddly familiar that dispelled his illusions. He glance around the room only to find none, though he could his presence as clear as day. "Show yourself." He hissed.

"Kufufu, oya, oya, can't dispel my illusion?" a voice asked. Daemon flinched, he knew this voice. It might be deeper but he knew that this voice belongs to his son Mukuro. Suddenly the whole room was engulfed inside the mist, and once it's partially cleared, the teens had already got out of their cuffs. "Nufufu, not bad." He commented. "Kufufu, of course. What more will you expect from the best?"

Daemon felt two presences behind him. He was sure it belonged to his children so he didn't hesitate to turn around and there they were, wearing matching uniforms. What he didn't expect, is that the future versions of his children are both missing an eye. Not literally missing in Mukuro's case but his right eye is red with a number six in the middle while Chrome's right eye is covered by a black eye-patch with a skull design.

Daemon was too stunned to even react, that he didn't notice the duo coming near him, both of them holding identical tridents. When they were an arm length apart he asked, "Wha-What happened to your eyes?"

He tried to touch them but they both backed away. Chrome hiding behind Mukuro while Mukuro had a disgusted look on his face. "Don't touch me." He said with such venom that made Daemon flinched.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked timidly. Mukuro smiled at her and said, "It's okay Nagi. This person in this timeline won't hurt you, I'm sure."

Daemon was about to ask what he meant by that when;

"Oi, pineapple-bastard, have you seen Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, disrupting their awkward moment. Mukuro looked away from Daemon and asked, "I thought he was with you?"

"He's not! He was being chased by some perverted bastards when these idiots cuffed us to interrogate us. I was hoping you would find him."

"Oya, oya, that's new. You actually entrust Tsunayoshi-kun to me?"

Gokudera, realizing what he had just said, pulled out his dynamites and said, "Nevermind. I'd rather kill you than entrusting him to you."

Mukuro got into a fighting stance and said, "I wonder if you could."

Before all hell could break loose, Yamamoto intervened, "Maa, maa, shouldn't we be looking for Tsuna than fighting each other?"

"That's right to the extreme! We should really go and find Sawada!" Ryohei said, fist pumping the air. "Yare, yare, someone should really shut him up." Lambo said lazily. He yawned before saying, "Let's head to Uncle Giotto's office. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

The three teens stared at him as if he had grown a second head before nodding. The pineapple twins nodded as well before following them out of the door, leaving a stunned Daemon behind. When everyone was outside, Mukuro stopped dead in his tracks. Chrome noticed this and said, "Mukuro-sama? Is everything alright?"

Mukuro smiled at her and said, "Of course dear, Nagi. Now follow them, I'll be with you in a minute."

Chrome nodded hesitantly before running towards the group of Lambo. Mukuro watched them until they're out of hearing sight before going back inside the room. Daemon was just about to go outside so he was shocked when Mukuro returned. Mukuro didn't bother smiling, instead his face showed no emotion at all.

"Hello father." He said in monotone. Daemon's eyes widened and said, "Mu-Mukuro?"

Mukuro nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. "Wha-What happened to your eyes?" Daemon asked again. Mukuro cringed at the memory before saying, "Nothing that concerns you."

"It does concern me. I'm your father so everything that happens to you concerns me."

"Then where were you when I most needed you? Where were you when those blasted Mafiosi experimented on me?!" Mukuro yelled, eyes getting glassy. Daemon was taken aback by his son's sudden outburst.

"I-I don't understand. Wha-What do you mean where-"

"Of course you wouldn't understand. It hasn't happened yet in this timeline." Mukuro scoffed.

"I still don't understand. Will you explain everything to me?" he asked, half-begging, half-afraid to know what he will hear.

Mukuro sighed before running a hand through his hair and started, "A few weeks from now, you will encounter a war with a certain famiglia. You and Nono came up with the decision of taking us to Japan to put us away from harm. However, you also erased the memories that we created during our stay in this mansion and everything that concerns with the mafia to avoid the violation of omerta. Your whole family came with that idea to avoid getting us to Vendicare prison."

Daemon widened his eyes at this before urging Mukuro to continue.

"We were all sent to a certain orphanage near Namimori. Somehow, Kyouya, Takeshi and I weren't affected by the spell. We continued to live with our siblings even though they couldn't remember anything about our past. We tried to act like the past didn't happen but it was hard considering the bonds we had acquired. So we went along with their acts of obliviousness, approached them little by little to gain their trust again and started all over again.

"One day, it got attacked by the same famiglia who battled with the Vongole. They took all they could find, men, women, and children. Chrome and I were one of them, we were trying to hide everyone from them but they sensed our illusions. They took us to an abandoned warehouse that has an underground passage that leads to an asylum. That's where the torture begins. Day and night they experimented on us. They didn't care whether we're sick or not or we're dying or not. As long as the results satisfy them they would keep us alive.

"I had never heard from Kyouya and the others again after being taken away. I was only seven years old when I was taken away and Chrome was only six. Such young age and yet she already saw the cruelty of this world. "

Mukuro sighed again as he remembered those awful memories. Daemon didn't know how to respond or how to approach his son. He didn't know if he could even do something about his son's past. He can't believe that he let that happen to his most precious children.

"Then what happened? How did you escape?" he asked. He knew that the story didn't end there and he got a nagging feeling that it's only starting. Mukuro frowned and said, "You don't need to know."

"What? I need to-"

"No, you don't! I've told you everything you needed to know."

"Then at least tell me why Chrome is afraid of me." Daemon begged. Mukuro glared at him and said, "You only have yourself to blame."

With that, he engulfed his whole form with the mist before following his comrades.

Daemon fell to his knees, crying quietly for a moment before saying, "What have I done?"

* * *

When Tsuna saw Hibari's form, he immediately ran to him and hugged him as tight as he can. He cried his heart out as Hibari patted circles around his back, soothing him. As he cried, Hibari kept on whispering sweet words to him such as, "Hush, Tsunayoshi, I'm here" or "I won't leave you" or something like "I won't let anything happen to you"

Giotto, G and Asari were surprised of course but the most surprise amongst the ones inside the room is Alaude. Never before did he saw his son show any emotion in private and what's more in public. Well, only Alaude could read Hibari's emotion considering that he is his son. Anyways, they're all gapping at the hugging teens before Alaude cleared his throat. "What is going on?" he demanded.

Tsuna slowly let go of Hibari before hiding behind him, peeking at the adults before them. Before Hibari could answer, the forgotten hitman made his presence known. "A boss shouldn't show that kind of attitude, Dame-Tsuna." He said. Tsuna cringed as he felt Reborn's dangerous aura and rapidly looked around the room to search for his sadistic tutor.

His eyes landed on the man wearing a suit and fedora with a green chameleon on top, leaning against the wall of Giotto's office. "Re-Reborn?" he asked.

Giotto was shocked as he heard the boy's voice. It was almost the same as his Tsu-kun's but a little deeper. He wasn't shock because he already presumed that this kid is his son in the future, what shocked him though, was how could Reborn change his son's mood so fast. _I mean, I'm his father and he didn't even relax when he saw me! Just what on earth is going on? _He mentally wailed. His thoughts were interrupted when Reborn moved from his position and walked towards Hibari and Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped as Reborn got nearer and nearer, he didn't what kind of punishment he will receive after the weakness he just shown.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called once more. Tsuna moved beside Hibari and said, "H-Hi?"

"Don't 'Hi' me Dame-Tsuna. For showing that kind of weakness and not being able to protect yourself, give me ten laps around Namimori and a hundred push-ups and sit-ups when he get back. No excuses."

Tsuna paled and said, "B-But Reborn! I-I didn't know what to do! I-I-I just-"

"No excuses." Reborn deadpanned with a smirk. Giotto and the other guardians except Alaude, paled as they process in their minds the kind of hardship this kid will go through. He cleared his throat and said, "Re-Reborn, I-I think that's a bit too much. Give the boy a break."

Reborn turned towards him and said, "As much as I respect you, Nono, I don't get orders when it comes to my student. " he paused before continuing, "Besides, I think that's just right. Don't you agree Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded before saying, "Ye-Yeah. That's e-enough."

Giotto raised a brow before looking at the boy, thinking how that's enough and not too much. The same could be said to the other guardians except for Alaude of course. He wouldn't show his emotions to anyone besides Kyouya and sometimes, Giotto.

"E-Eto, are you sure? I mean that's a lot and-" Giotto started.

"No seriously. That's enough." Tsuna replied with a strained smile. _I don't want more than that! Thinking about more of those makes me nervous! _He wailed inwardly. Giotto nodded slowly before remembering the topic at hand.

"So, again I ask, what's going on?" he said, voicing out his and his guardians' question. Tsuna tilted his head to the side before saying, "Eh? What you mean what's going on?"

Giotto blushed a little because of the cute gesture, that didn't go unnoticed by a blonde skylark. Reborn shook his head before saying, "You must always be aware of your situation Dame-Tsuna. Should I train you more?"

Tsuna flinched before waving his hands in front of him. "Tha-That's not necessary." He said, fearfully. Reborn smirked some more and said, "Oh but I think it is."

"Ahem."

The tutor and student glanced at G's direction and stared at him. G stared back before seething, "As we were trying to ask for the fucking nth time, what the fuck is going on?"

"It's as Hayato explained." Reborn answered. G knitted his eyebrows before saying, "I know that. What I want to know is why our children don't recognize us."

"You only got yourselves to blame." Hibari suddenly answered. All the adults stared at him with confused expressions. "Haha. Excuse me but, what do you mean by that?" Asari asked though everyone could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes. Alaude narrowed his eyes at his son before asking, "Kyouya, what happened during the past ten years of your lives?"

Hibari glared at him before saying, "None of your business."

Alaude was taken aback by son's answer. Never did Kyouya showed any signs of rudeness or disrespect. He knew something was going on to make his son act like this but he can't quite put his finger on it.

"Hibari," Reborn called, breaking Alaude's thoughts. Hibari glance at him to show him that he was listening. "They deserve to know."

"They don't. The Vindice made it clear that giving information from the future to the past is non-tolerable. They will not hesitate to send every single one of us to the Vendicare Prison."

"Tsuna had done that before. The future him that is."

"Exactly the reason why they made that law a few months back."

Before anyone could ask what they were talking about, the door was burst opened once again, by Hayato, Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto and Chrome in tow. The new arrivals stared at their boss before all hell broke loose.

"Juudaime!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Sawada! Where were you to the extreme!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Boss"

They called at the same time. Tsuna smiled widely that shone brighter than ever before hugging them. "Mina!"

The adults stared at the new arrivals and how the brunet's mood changed from terrified to complete utter happiness.

The teens hugged the brunet back, much to the skylark's displeasure. But since he saw that the brunet's back to his old self, he will let this pass just this once.

"Kufufu, don't I get a hug Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said, appearing beside him while the mist unfolds.

Again the adults stared as they recognize Mukuro but was surprised to see that his right eye is red with the number six in the middle.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna greeted happily. He can't believe that there would come day that he would be this happy to see Mukuro and hugged him tight. Mukuro smiled truthfully at him while hugging the brunet back. "That's mean Tsunayoshi-kun." He said out of the blue, confusing the adults in the room. Tsuna giggled before saying, "Stop reading my mind Mukuro. That's not nice."

He chuckled and from the corner of his eye, he could see Hibari's aura turning darker and darker. He chuckled evilly before deciding to tease the skylark. He pulled away but he didn't let Tsuna go. He bent in Tsuna's eye-level before nearing his face.

Hibari, processing the situation and noticing the pineapple's gesture, ran beside Tsuna to pull him away. "That's far enough pineapple-herbivore." He said, hugging the brunet from the side protectively. Tsuna, blushing from neck to ears, tugged at Hibari's sleeve before giving him a small smile. Hibari stared back before slightly releasing his hold.

"Kufufu, so protective." Mukuro said while watching them with amusement in his eyes. Hibari glared at him, clearly sending the message: _Touch him and I'll bite you to death_. "Don't worry skylark-kun, I have a lover of my own. I won't take him away from you."

Hibari just glared at him while the adults are left gapping except for Alaude. "Hold it," Giotto said. "Are you telling us that Tsuna's lover is Kyouya-kun?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow before saying, "You didn't know?"

They shook their heads in response while Mukuro's eyes gleamed with mischievousness. He smirked before saying, "Tsunayoshi-kun is Kyouya-kun's lover,-" he paused, watching the blondes' reactions. Both of the blondes widened their eyes before Giotto motioned Mukuro to continue. He smirked grew wider before continuing, "The annoying bomber's lover is the baseball-idiot, or as he would always call him,-"

"Hold it pineapple bastard! Why the hell are telling them that?" Gokudera asked furiously, though his blush was darker than ever, making him to cute to resist for Yamamoto. Too bad for him he needs to resist or they would be in serious trouble.

"What? Hayato you swing that way?" G asked, bewildered. He was pretty sure that Hayato was popular with the ladies so this came as a shock to him. Mukuro nodded for him while smiling happily before turning towards Gokudera and saying, "Kufufu, because they are present. Now, what else, hm,-" he hummed while searching the room until his eyes landed on a cow suited teen that's leaning on the wall near the door, "Ah! That child's lover is the arcobaleno." He said.

"Hah?!" all of the adults asked in unison with the exception of Alaude.

"You mean to say that this scary hitman, no offense,-" Giotto said while glancing at Reborn. Reborn chuckled before saying, "No offense taken."

Giotto nodded before continuing, "Where was I? Oh yes. You mean to say that Reborn is Lambo's lover?"

The teens nodded in unison while Lambo is blushing madly. G raised his eyebrow before saying, "You mean to say, all of you swing that way?"

The teens shook their head and Tsuna answered before they could ask further, "Onii-san is straight."

Again, the adults were shock to respond. They weren't expecting to catch anyone's heart at all. Guess this proves them wrong. _Note to self, never _**ever **_judge a book by its cover, _ Giotto and G thought to themselves. Giotto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes are on him he said, "Back to the problem at hand, would somebody please explain to us the reason why you can't remember us?"

"You can ask the annoying melon-head. I told him already." Mukuro said coldly, giving Giotto shivers down his spine. _Why the sudden change of characteristic? Isn't Daemon his father? Shouldn't he be happy? _Giotto wailed inwardly.

Mukuro ignored Giotto's wails in his head before turning to the others.

"So, how are we going back? It's almost Christmas and I'm not planning on spending it here." He said. By the look of their faces, he knew that no one knows how to get back to their own time. Mukuro sighed while the others looked down.

"I guess we have to stay here for a while." Reborn said. The teens' head jerked upward and Tsuna said, "But Reborn, how will the maids and butlers and everyone else react once they saw us here?"

Reborn turned to Giotto and said, "I believe that you will let us stay here while we figure out how to get back to our time. Maybe then you could get your questions answered.

Giotto, eager to know what happened to the children's past, agreed immediately.

"But, you're not allowed to go outside alone. Enemy famiglia's might think that you're our relatives and they might kidnap or do something bad to you." He warned.

Reborn chuckled before saying, "You shouldn't worry about this kids, Nono, they are much stronger than they look."

"But Tsuna was almost harassed this morning!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Tsuna's guardians asked in unison. Mukuro turned to Hibari and asked, "You let that happen?!"

Hibari couldn't answer and lowered his head. He was too angry at the scene a while ago that he didn't manage to notice Tsuna baing dragged away. But the others would think that that was a pathetic excuse. He didn't want to look pathetic in anybody's eyes except Tsuna's at certain occasions. Mukuro was about to punch him when Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"Mukuro stop. It's my fault that I got caught. I should've fought back but I-I just didn't want to hurt anybody."

The guardians relaxed a little before Mukuro spoke again, lowering his hand, "You're too nice for your own good. But if this incident ever happened again, I will kill them."

With that Mukuro walked out of the room, Chrome trailing after him, not before nodding at her boss. Tsuna nodded back while Hibari stood still. Tsuna walk towards him before poking his forehead. "It's fine" he said while smiling angelically.

"No Tsuna. It wasn't fine. Just think what could've happen if, if- wait, who saved you if it wasn't Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, that would be me." Knuckle said, finally speaking for the first time since the teens arrived. He was too stunned by the scenes before him that he couldn't find his voice until now. The four teens glanced at him while Hibari continued to stare at the floor.

"Thank you, um-"

"Knuckle"

"Knuckle-san!" Tsuna said, smiling gratefully. The priest smiled in return while the other teens also smiled at him as thanks except for Gokudera who nodded.

Before Tsuna could say anything more, Hibari grabbed him by the hand and dragged him outside the room to who-knows-where.

"Oi! Where do you think you're taking Juudaime, bastard?!" Gokudera exclaimed, taking out his dynamites. Yamamoto grabbed both of his wrist from behind before saying, "Maa, maa, I'm sure Hibari has his reasons. I think we should leave them alone for a while."

Gokudera was about to complain but decided against it when he saw Yamamoto's serious expression. He calmed down and Yamamoto let go of him. He walked out of the room while Yamamoto smiled at his retreating form.

"You're getting better at handling him." Reborn commnented.

"Haha, I thougth so too!" Yamamoto said before turning towards Asari. "Long time no see, Dad."

Asari widened his eyes before asking, "But I thought you couldn't remember us?"

"You're right, they can't. But Hibari, Mukuro and I are exceptions." He said while smiling sadly. "Please don't blame them about their rude behavior. They had seen the dark side of the world sooner than a kid should have."

With that he bowed before walking out of the door. Giotto turned to Lambo who was still leaning at the wall beside the door. "I believe you are also aware of the situation." He said.

Lambo sighed before answering, "Yes. With travelling at all times, it isn't really that surprising. But it wasn't easy either."

Giotto nodded before saying, "You may rest Lambo. Oh and on your way, please call Lampo for me."

Lambo nodded and glanced at Reborn for a while before walking out of the room. Reborn smirked and said, "I'll be on my way then."

He tipped his fedora before running after his cow.

* * *

Daemon was still in shocked but he forced his legs to move and head towards Giotto's office. On his way there he saw Mukuro with Chrome heading pass his way. Mukuro glared at him while Chrome hid behide Mukruo.

Daemon felt a strong pang of hurt in his heart as his children acted that way towards him. He shook his head and tears away before opening the door of Giotto's office slowly. The rest of the guardians are already there except Lampo. He nodded at Nono, bangs covering his eyes as he sat down on one of the couches.

Giotto noticed his mist guardian's actions went beside him and patted his back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mukuro and Chrome hate me." He said, tears starting to drip down his cheeks. "Hn. Kyouya as well." Alaude said, knowing full well how the illusionist feels. Giotto could only sympathize with his guardians. He had thought about what Yamamoto had said a while ago,

_"Please don't blame them about their rude behavior. They had seen the dark side of the world sooner than a kid should have."_

_I wonder what he meant by that. _He thought. He rubbed circles around Daemon's back and said, "Don't worry. We'll figure things out."

Daemon nodded while suppressing his sobs but failing miserably. G, Asari and Knuckle could only stare at them. Sure their children couldn't remember them, except for Asari, but at least they don't hate them.

The whole room was enveloped in silence until the door creak open, revealing a serious Lampo. It was the first time they saw Lampo this serious so they were a little nervous and confused.

"You called." He said coldly, not sleepily. Giotto, mouth hanging slightly open, nodded. "I assume you already met your children in the future?" he asked.

Again, Giotto nodded. Lampo nodded in return before saying, "Don't blame them. The fault is not heirs. It never was, so understand them. You are not the only ones hurting."

With that he left the room. But he didn't go anywhere, he was just leaning against the wall beside the door, arms gripping each other, bangs hiding his eyes and tears forming on his eyes. He knew this would happen, he had seen it when he was a child. He was just like Lambo when he was little but he not as worst as Lambo. The first and last time he used the Ten Year Bazooka was when he was 5 years old. What he saw and learned shocked him to the core that he hadn't used the bazooka again. He just wished that this time, the misunderstandings won't worsen.

He sighed and said, "Yare, Yare, how did it turn out this way?"

Meanwhile inside the room, Giotto and the others are still too stunned at Lampo's sudden change of demeanor. That was really confusing and freaking for Giotto and G.

They all sighed simultaneously as things go more and more confusing as each time pass. Giotto ran a hand through his blonde locks and said, "We'll find out what happened to them in the future but in the mean time, let's discussed which room they will take and how to explain this to the kids and to the maids. Daemon, will you tell us what Mukuro told you?"

Daemon nodded before saying, "I would tell you even if you didn't ask."

Giotto smiled and looked at the other guardians, "Understood?"

The guardian's nodded their heads, hoping that once they understand everything, they could turn things back the way they are.

* * *

**Hello again Mina-sama.. **

**Sorry if I hadn't been able to update the other two stories... So here, an apology story :)) **

**It's supposed to be a onsehot but it's getting longer than expected so I decided to make this a Twoshot or Series? Haha, I'm not so sure either ^_^ **

**It must not be that good cause, this was rushed and not that much edited... Actually, not edited at all.. haha.. sorry..**

**Special Thanks to Zero-chan! ^_^ She really helped me alot :))**

**Gomen if I hadn't finish this that much early... it's totally late... I'll try to update the other stories in a month time.. so please bear with me for a while... for a while more... **

**Have a Blessed New Year everyone ^_^ and Belated Merry Christmas ^_^**

**Your Truly,**

**FallenxLinkin**

**P.S.**

**Zero-chan (or to the others who would want to answer the question) Should I continue? **

**Ciao. **


	2. One Month

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei**

**Chapter 2: One Month**

Hibari dragged Tsuna to his old room, remembering the way perfectly. Once there, he slammed the door shut while holding Tsuna tightly. He stared at the room with nostalgia. _It's just I remembered it, _he thought with a small smile. _It should be, it's not my own timeline after all, _he added quite sadly. But as the scenes of earlier this morning flashed by his mind, he frowned and unconsciously gripped Tsuna tighter. Tsuna winced in pain and said, "Hi-Hibari-san you're hurting me."

Hibari immediately let go and muttered a soft, "Sorry."

Tsuna is getting worried. It's not like Hibari to be like this so he can't help but be worried. It's not like him to show weakness. Sure he does that at times, but not like this. He cupped Hibari's face so he could see his eyes. He looked him in the eye and softly said, "He-Hey, it's alright."

"No it's not. I wasn't thinking clearly and because of that you almost got,- even though I promised, -" Hibari didn't get to finish his answer as he felt a warm frame enveloped his. He stared wide-eyed at Tsuna's brown locks before unconsciously hugging him back. Tsuna smiled at him, even though he can't be seen.

"It's alrgiht," he softly and slowly whispered. "I'm okay."

Hibari didn't say anything; he just kept hugging the boy to ease his pain. Tsuna knew Hibari hates showing emotions and weaknesses, but being unable to save Tsuna from those perverted herbivores is way over the line. He can't forgive himself for acting reckless and pathetic. Tsuna pulled away from the firm hug and said, "Before you say that you won't forgive yourself, please here me out."

Hibari looked at him and nodded. Tsuna took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't your fault, got it? It was mine."

"But-"

"You said you'd listen." Tsuna pouted. Hibari couldn't help but smile at his lover's antics. He might act scared all the time around him but there are certain times that he would act the carnivore he really is, like now. He ruffled the pouting teen's hair and nodded again. Tsuna glared softly at him for treating him like a child before sighing and continuing.

"L-Like I said to a while ago, it's my fault because I-I could've defended myself but I d-didn't."

"You were scared."

"Th-That's nothing new."

"It doesn't matter. I arrived there but I lose control and-"

"Zip." Tsuna ordered.

"Tsunayo-"

"Uh uh, not listening."

Hibari, getting irritated, grabbed the brunet's shoulders and glared.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, herbivore." He seethed. Surprisingly, Tsuna smiled brightly and said, "Now that's the Hibari-san that I know."

Hibari softened his gaze and smiled a little. No matter how dire the situation is, Tsunayoshi never failed to lighten his mood. He gave Tsuna a chaste kiss, who blush madly at the sudden action. "Wh-Why di-did you su-suddenly do tha-that?" he stammered while trying pull away from the other's grip. Hibari grinned wickedly and said, "I thought _this _was the Hibari-san that you know."

Tsuna gulped and asked, "E-Eh? Di-Did I-I sa-say th-that?"

Hibari nodded, still smirking. "Or, would you rather I do something more to prove myself."

It wasn't a question and Tsuna knew that. He shook his head furiously and said, "N-No, that's not ne-necessary."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and said, "But I think it is."

Tsuna gulped again and for a minute there, he wished that the Hibari a while ago would come back. He didn't notice Hibari's lust-filled stare until his neck was bitten. "Ow!" he cried. His glassy eyes turned towards Hibari and said, "Wha-What's that for?"

Hibari smirked and leaned on Tsuna's ear before answering huskily, "For seducing me herbivore, prepare to be bitten to death."

Tsuna's eyes widen as realization dawn to him, he was about to protest when Hibari bit a sensitive part of his neck. He moaned a little before gathering all his courage and pushed his lover away. "Wa-Wait Hi-Hibari-san! Not now, maybe l-later but not now 'cause we still need to explain everything to them and I still need to know something."

Hibari contemplated for a moment before slowly nodding, somewhat reluctantly. Tsuna smiled brightly before launching himself at Hibari and hugging him. Hibari, surprised at the sudden attack, stumbled backwards and fell hard on his bottom. He smiled however, as he saw his lover's contented smile. He ruffled the brunet's hair before getting up, helping the other in the process.

"And for your information, I wasn't seducing you." Tsuna said. Hibari merely smirked as he saw his lover's pout. They both dusted their pants before Tsuna notices the opened glass doors that revealed a small balcony that could occupy at least eight people. He tugged Hibari's sleeve and urged him to come with him to the balcony. Hibari, understanding the brunet's request, grabbed Tsuna's hand and lead him to the balcony.

Once there, Tsuna gasped at the scene before him. From where they stand, he could see Sakura trees creating an arch way as the entrance of the forest and the mountains behind it, a perfect view for sunset and sunrise. The clouds drifting freely above the mountains as the wind blew. When he glanced down and instead of being afraid because of heights like he usually does, he gasped once more in awe because of the flower garden beneath them. It was composed of lavenders, white roses, white stargazer lilies, hydrangeas, blue cynthias, and others he couldn't name. The garden was arranged in groups forming a circle with a four storey, marble fountain in the middle. It has lotus flowers all around it and a few Carps swimming in it.

Tsuna giggled as he saw some of them jumped to catch the flies that were roaming around the fountain. Hibari couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's childishness. He was about to kiss him again when Tsuna turned around and said, "Whose room is this anyway?"

Hibari stared for a moment; never did it cross his mind that Tsuna might ask that question, before shrugging. Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely and said, "Eh? Then, is it really alright to be here?"

Hibari nodded. "You're sure?" Tsuna asked again. Another nod and that ended that conversation. Tsuna smiled at him and leaned on the balcony, enjoying the scenery while Hibari hugged him from behind, resting his chin on top of Tsuna's gravity defying hair. Tsuna hid his blush by looking down the garden but his red ears gave him away, earning a small chuckle from Hibari. Tsuna pouted and was about to say something when they heard the door opened. They, or more specifically he, pulled away quickly to glance at the new comers.

He was greeted by eight kids who look like his guardians with some exemptions, causing him to stare and gap. Then he saw a small kid in the arms of Hibari's look alike, sleeping soundly. The Hibari-look-alike step forward and said; more like demanded, "What are you doing in my room?"

Tsuna was too stunned to answer, still staring and gapping at the kids. Kyouya getting irritated, seethed, "Answer me herbivore or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna 'hie'ed and hid behind Hibari gripping his shirt on the process. Hibari was watching his lover amusedly all this time. Tsuna pouted when he saw the glint of amusement on Hibari's eyes, earning him a ruffled hair. He pouted a little more before turning towards the kids. Each one of them resembled his guardians, even him but when his gaze landed on the Chrome and Mukuro-look-alike he frowned.

Mukuro noticing his change of expression step beside Kyouya and said, "Oya, oya, what's with the sudden change of expression?"

Tsuna flinched before answering, "E-Etou, all of you resemble my family bu-but when I-I sa-saw you and her I-I can't help but frown ca-cause-"

"Kufufu, no need to stutter little bunny, I won't bite." Mukuro interrupted. He ignored the glare that was sent his way by the Hibari though it still gave him shivers down his spine. Tsuna nodded and continued, "We-Well, unlike you guys, their eyes are different."

Mukuro blinked at that and asked, "Different? How so?"

Tsuna released his grip and slowly stood beside Hibari before scratching the back of his head and answering, "E-Etou, for one, both of them have unusual right eyes."

"Unusual?"

Tsuna nodded before saying, "Ha-Hai. Because, Mukuro's eyes have different colors while Chrome had lost her right eye."

Mukuro and Chrome stared at him with wide eyes. Mukuro dropped his grin and Chrome hugged herself while the rest of the kids stared at them. "Anou, did you just say Mukuro and Chrome?" asked Yamamoto's look-alike. Tsuna nodded again with a hint of confusion in his eyes. Tsuna tilted his head to the side and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Mukuro looked down and shook his head before answering, "No, you said nothing wrong. Although I'm quite intrigued to meet this Mukuro and Chrome that you speak off."

Tsuan brightened up at this and said, "Ha-Hai! I believe you'll like them. They're one of the sweetest persons I know."

Mukuro looked up and was about to tease the teen when he felt the sudden change of temperature inside the room. He also felt the strong murderous aura that promised a painful death if they dared to move. The kids shivered, even Kyouya, before glancing at Hibari. He was looking down on his feet, his bangs hiding his eyes and oddly enough the other teen doesn't seem to mind being so close to him despite his aura.

Kyouya was the first one to recover and said, "Again, what are you doing in my room?"

Though that didn't sound as tough as he wanted it to be. Hibari slightly raised his head revealing an eye glaring at him, his other eye still hidden underneath his bangs. Kyouya gulped yet he didn't back down. Tsuna, slightly understanding what's happening, decided to intervene.

"A-Anou, we were just walking around the halls when Hibari-san got us inside. I'm sorry for intruding." He said with a low bow. Kyouya was about to asked them how they got inside when the door was locked when he felt the brunet in his arms shift. He stared at him and watched as those big doe eyes open. He was greeted with a smile and a, "Good morning Kyou-nii! Did I fell asleep?"

Kyouya flicked Tsu-kun's forehead, earning him a small pout before answering, "You think?"

Tsu-kun pouted a little more while rubbing his forehead when he realized that he was in Kyouya's arms. He giggled before asking Kyouya to let him down. Kyouya's irritation disappeared without a trace when he saw the brunet's giggling face. He forced down the smile that tempted to appear on his face before glancing at Mukuro to give him a warning glare. Mukuro chuckled and said, "Just this once."

Kyouya satisfied with his answer, was about to interrogate the other teens when he saw a flash of brown hair pass by him.

**~o0o~**

Hibari lost all his senses when he heard Tsuna say that the pineapple herbivores were one of the sweetest persons he knew. _Am I not sweet enough? _He thought, not noticing the conversation before him. _To think that this herbivore would make me insecure, _he added with a slight inward chuckle. His thoughts however, were interrupted when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his leg. Then he heard a high pitched voice say, "Onii-chan!"

He looked down and saw Tsuna's younger self, smiling brightly at him. His Tsuna however, was in a state of shock that he didn't bit the loud herbivore to death. He inwardly smirked and said to himself, _A little revenge won't hurt._

He hugged the small brunet and carried him to his arms, earning him a lot of giggles and shock children. "Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed, not seeing Hibari's amused smirk.

Hayato, being unusually quiet all this time snapped out of his trance when he saw his beloved Tsuna-sama being carried by Kyouya's look alike. He took out his dynamites and yelled, "Oi Bastard! Put Tsuna-sama down!"

Tsu-kun gaze at him and said, "It's okay Hayato-kun, Onii-chan saved me a while ago!"

Hayato immediately hid his dynamites and said with a force smile, "Is-Is that so? Then it's fine I guess since Tsuna-sama said so."

Yamamoto and Ryohei, also recovering from their shock, grinned and Takeshi said, "I'm Asari Takeshi and this is Hayato Arcelli! Nice to meet you uh-"

"Hibari Kyouya" Hibari answered, still carrying Tsu-kun in his arms. Takeshi grinned wider and said, "Nice to meet you Hibari-san! Hey Kyouya-nii, he has the same name as you!"

Kyouya huffed, not separating his gaze from Tsu-kun and Hibari. He was calm and cool on the outside but inside he was seething. _He dares to touch what's mine, _he thought angrily. Ryohei, carrying Lambo on his back went next, "Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! This kid behind my back is Lambo Bovino to the extreme!"

The kid, Lambo, was sleeping on Ryohei's back and didn't wake up despite his carrier's loud volume. Hibari nodded at them, completely ignoring Tsuna's existence though his stealing him some glances.

Mukuro chuckled while Chrome is smiling at Tsu-kun's and the others' antics. Kyouya couldn't stand the scene anymore, walked towards the hugging pair and the gapping teen. Tsuna noticing, Kyouya's movements, closed his mouth and glanced at the boy. He smiled sweetly at him, crouched down and said, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a-a pleasure to meet you."

Kyouya tried hide his faint blush and said, "Kyouya François, pleasures all mine."

He grabbed the brunet's left hand and gave it a quick kiss. Tsuna blushed at the kid's movement and said, "A-Anou, wha-what are you doing?"

"A normal greeting. Perhaps you're unaware?"

Tsuna nodded his head dumbly. He smiled, still blushing, before saying, "You don't have to be so formal. A simple smile and hello is enough."

Kyouya nodded and gave him one of his rarest smiles. Tsuna smiled back and said, "There you go."

Kyouya nodded his head and stared at the glaring Hibari, still carrying a giggling Tsu-kun. "Hibari-san, I think we should leave this room now." Tsuna said. Hibari ignored him and stared at Tsu-kun, smiling at him gently. Tsuna pouted and said, "Mou Hibari-san, don't ignore me."

Hibari raised a brow before looking at him. "Jealous?"

Tsuna blushed hard and said, "W-Was not!"

Hibari chuckled, earning a confused look from Tsu-kun and Kyouya. He let the small brunet down, who ran to his Kyou-nii's side, before wrapping an arm around the other brunet's thin waist. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's left hand, the same hand that little kissed, and bit it hard but not enough to draw blood.

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed with teary-eyes, causing the other kids to stare at them. He glared softly at Hibari and said, "So mean Hibari-san."

Hibari scoffed and stared at the two kids in front of him. "Listen herbivores, this herbivore"- he said pointing Tsuna using his thumb- "is mine and mine alone. Touch him and I'll bite you to death, understood?" he declared. The two boys nodded while the other occupants of the room blushed when they understood his words, except for Ryohei who exclaimed, "I extremely don't understand!"

Hayato and Mukuro face-palmed, Takeshi laughed it off, Chrome giggled, while Tsu-kun and Kyouya sweat-dropped. Tsuna giggled at the kids' reactions. _They really are the same, _he thought. Then he remembered the reason of Ryohei's outburst. He blushed madly and stared at the two kids in front of them. Tsu-kun tilted his head to the side and asked, "Anou, Onii-chan, what do you mean when you said that he's yours?"

Hibari smirked and said, "I mean this."

And he kissed his lover's lips. Tsuna widened his eyes at his lover's actions before blushing madly. Takeshi covered Hayato's eyes, Ryohei for once, stood there without a sound, Mukuro covered Chrome's eyes, and Kyouya covered Tsu-kun's eyes. Their kissed lasted for e few seconds before Hibari pulled away. Mukuro glared at him and said, "Can you not do that when my dear sister is around?"

"Baseball-idiot, remove your hand!" Hayato yelled, but Takeshi kept his hand firm, forcing a smile.

"Kyou-nii! I didn't see what Onii-chan meant!" Tsu-kun whined. Kyouya shook his head and said, "It's not for kids to see."

"Eh? Aren't you a kid too?"

"I'm an exception."

Tsu-kun pouted and puffed his cheeks while Kyouya chuckled at the adorable sight, momentarily forgetting their current situation.

Hibari ignored them and dragged Tsuna away despite the other kids' shouts. He slammed the door shut and went towards the garden they saw. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the garden and another five minutes to have a nice place to rest. They sat under a Sakura tree that faces the room they left, and the garden that Tsuna adorned so much. They were quiet for a moment before Tsuna glanced at his lover and asked, "Have you noticed Gokudera's look-a-like's behavior a while ago?"

Hibari tilted his head and said, "What about it?"

"Well, if he's the same with our Gokudera, usually he would be fussing about me and being loud but a while ago, he's unusually quiet. I wonder if he's alright." He explained. Hibari thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sure that annoying herbivore is fine. Forget about it."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to argue but dismissed the idea. He shrugged before snuggling for his lover's warmth and drifting to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To say that Gokudera Hayato is having a bad day is an understatement. Gokudera Hayato is having the worst day of his miserable life. Why you ask? Well first, when Shoichi and Spanner called them and asked them to watch the tests run of the newly revised version of the time machine they used in the future, they just had to pick a time where he and his lover are doing you-know-what. Gokudera being the good right-hand man that he is, pushed his lover away to arrive at newly built underground vongole base before his beloved Juudaime. Yamamoto frowned a little but since he's used to his lover's antics, he just laugh it off even though he still has a little problem down there.

When they got there, Lambo just have to pour his drink on the machine in the middle of the tests run. Thus, they were sent to the past of ten years ago. Once they got there, he is confused as hell. He saw the mini versions of him and the rest of the tenth generation family but what confuses him more was the adults that looked a lot like themselves, and that one man, the one with pink hair who claims it's red and goes by the name of G, saying that he is his father. Gokudera is not stupid, he knew who his father is despite the fact that he loathes him but he is absolutely sure it's not G. Of course the adult's first reactions were easily foreseen, but answering them was harder. After all, you can't just pop out of nowhere and say, "Hi! We're from the future!" and everything will be alright. But his annoying, idiotic and baseball loving lover just had to think that way. Sprouting every single detail about them from the future! _Is he not thinking? One wrong information and it's the vendicare for the both of us! _Gokudera thought miserably.

Second worst thing that happened today was that his beloved Juudaime, the very person who first accepted him when no one else in the mafia did, was almost raped by some goons just because they weren't there. He blames himself for it even though Tsuna said it's not his fault. And now, he has to hide himself in the library together with his idiotic lover because their mini versions just saw them kissing. KISSING! Yes, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, kissing! Of course his mini version stood there shocked, eyes wide and jaws hanging open while Yamamoto's mini version is laughing awkwardly before saying, "A-Ahaha, sorry, sorry, we didn't mean to disturb. Come on Hayato."

And he pulled Hayato with him to who-knows-where. Gokudera turned beet red and pulled his lover inside the nearest room, which is the library, before locking the door and burying his face in the pillows on the couch near the door. There was an awkward silence for a good five minutes before Yamamoto decided to break the tension. "Hayato?" he called out.

"What?" the other answered.

"Um, well… Are you okay?"

A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's temple before he snapped, "Am I okay?! We are sent here in the past where I can't remember anything that has to do with me but what I see tells me otherwise, Juudaime was almost raped because we weren't there, and now the mini-us saw us kissing and now you're asking me if I'm okay?! Are you nuts?!"

"Maa, maa, relax! Besides Hibari was with Tsuna-"

"RELAX?! How can you expect me to RELAX when the idiotic bastard was there and YET he FAILED to save Juudaime!"

Gokudera was panting hard after his outburst and he could see the slightly hurt look on his lovers face. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "What?"

Yamamoto gave him a forlorn smile and said, "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't have that face for nothing, idiot. Spill it."

The rain guardian hesitated at first but gave up in the end. "I just wished that you'd show that much care with me as well and not just with Tsuna."

"What the hell are you saying? Don't put yourself with same level as Juudaime." Gokudera said, annoyed.

"I'm not putting myself with the same level as he is. I just want you to-"

"To what?"

"Never mind."

"What is it?!"

"Forget about it."

"What do you mean forget about it?! You made me worried because of your words and now you say to me forget about it?! Are you fucking insane?!"

Yamamoto's eyes lit up as he heard those words while Gokudera blushed furiously as he realized what he had said. "Will you repeat that?" Yamamoto asked softly.

"Hell no! I am not repeating a word I- whoa!"

Gokudera's next words were cut off as Yamamoto jumped on him and embraced him tightly. At first he wanted to push his lover away but as he saw the contented smile on Yamamoto's face, he couldn't help but stare and watch as his lover snuggled against his belly. He let him be for a few more moments before saying, "Oi, get up already."

Yamamoto hummed and before saying, "Nope!"

"Wha-?! Listen here baseball-freak, if you don't get up now I'm not going to let you do this again!"

Yamamoto raised his head up and said, "So does this mean we get to do this again?"

Gokudera's eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink. He started uttering responses but too embarrassed to form a coherent sentence so instead he said, "Get off you idiot!"

Yamamoto laughed whole-heartedly as his lover turned his head away because of pure embarrassment. He leaned his head forward and kissed his lover's cheek and said in a loving tone, "I love you, Hayato."

Gokudera didn't respond but his cheeks turned brighter. Yamamoto didn't expect any answer, so he just smiled forlornly at his lover. Gokudera suddenly grabbed Yamamoto's hand, much to the other's surprise, and gripped it tight before muttering, "I-I.. I do too."

Yamamoto couldn't be any happier, despite the upcoming storm that will be brought to their life, in a few moments time.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro is beyond pissed. Ever since they were sent to Japan ten years ago, he did nothing but to protect his sister and his adoptive brothers. It's true that he did miss his parents from time to time but he has to stay strong for his sister, even she can't even remember him. Until the day they were captured he did nothing but protect his sister. He was experimented, molested, and many other gruesome things that those blasted Mafiosi scientist did to him. During those times he wished for someone to save him. Every night, he prayed to any god out there for his father, his uncles or anyone to save them from this hell hole. But alas, his payers were never heard. They never came. He started hating his father, his uncles and everyone that's a part of the mafia.

He became cold, heartless, emotionless and cruel. He learned how to use people as the disgusting humans used him. He became filled with hatred, so much that he killed their captors at the age of ten. So much, that he even forgot about his former family beside his sister and his newly found friends (though he would never admit it). His hatred of the mafia became so deep, that he almost killed Tsuna and the others. But Tsuna brought him back, forgave him even. He was saved from the darkness that consumed him. He was free again.

He still hated his father and everyone in the mafia. If it wasn't for them, he and Chrome would still be living a normal life. They would be helping Tsuna and his adoptive mother cook every day, annoy the skylark every time at school, and maybe, they wouldn't have to be separated from their real mother. But as time goes by, he accepted the fact that that is a just a dream of the past. They couldn't go back, and they wouldn't. They learned to accept the life they had now. The past never happened and most of his so called siblings can't remember much anyway, what's the point of going back?

They already made that decision. But fate just have to mess up with them and bring them back to the past they had already forgotten. To his parents who shipped them to Japan and never came back for them, even to this very moment.

Oh Mukuro is pissed alright. They are currently staying in their old room and Chrome could see that he is annoyed as clear as day. This is the first time she had seen her Mukuro-sama show that much emotion. Hatred at that. Mukuro is always composed, never really showing much of his true self. So, seeing him this distress is worrying her far more than anything.

"Mukuro-sama…" she started. That pulled Mukuro out of his musings. He turned his gaze to Chrome and his expression softened, much to Chrome's relief. "Yes, Chrome?"

"A-Anou, i-if there's anything I-I can do to help you, p-please tell me and I'll do the best I-I can." She answered while blushing. Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction before smiling softly at her.

"I am fine, dear Chrome. Forgive me if I made you worry."

Chrome smiled at him and he couldn't help but admire that smile. She never lost that smile. Even during the time they were capture by the Estraneo Famiglia. She lost her right eye and organs because of a car accident during their escape, much to Mukuro's chagrin. When he thought he finally got her out of that hell hole that happened. But nonetheless, he was quite thankful that she didn't suffer the pain that he did. Mukuro didn't know if he could take it if he saw Chrome being experimented like that or being touched like she was some toy to be used every night for another man's pleasure.

Mukuro never did tell Chrome that in exchange for her safety, he would be the scientists' sex slave at night and guinea pig at day. For four years he was used by humans and for four years he had protected Chrome's innocence. She would be devastated if she knew. Mukuro was once again pulled out of his musings when he heard a soft knock on their door.

They both stared at each other before staring at the door. When the knocking became louder, Chrome stood up and hid behind Mukuro, afraid that it might be Daemon Spade who is knocking. Mukuro glanced at her before saying, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and slowly revealed Hibari, carrying a sleeping Tsuna in his arms. Chrome stepped beside Mukuro and exclaimed, "Boss!"

Hibari looked at her and motioned for her to soften her voice. Chrome blushed at her mistake and nodded. Mukuro raised an amused eyebrow and teasingly said, "Well, well if it isn't our beloved skylark. How can we be of help?"

Hibari scowled at him and answered, "I'm not in the mood to play with you Pineapple-herbivore but seeing as Tsunayoshi is tired I brought him here."

"Oh? And why here of all places and not your old room?" Mukuro urged on.

"The little herbivores came and started asking annoying questions. We went outside, near the entrance to the forest and there he fell asleep. I figured the ground is not the most comfortable place to sleep, especially after his latest experience. Will you cease questioning me? Pineapple-herbivores aren't supposed to speak anyway."

Mukuro's left eye twitched before he showed the skylark a smirk that promised mischievousness. "Is that so? Maybe I should say no?"

"But Mukuro-sama!" Chrome interjected. "U-Um… Boss needs his rest a-and.. And.."

Hibari smirked triumphantly as he saw Mukuro's panicked expression. Mukuro sighed and said, "Fret not Chrome, I was only kidding. Isn't that right, Hibari Kyouya?"

Hibari nodded and Chrome smiled that shone brighter than the sun while Mukuro forced a true smile of his own. He glanced at Hibari and telepathically said, _You win this time, skylark. It seems you planned this from the start._

Hibari's smirk widened as he answered, _I don't know what you're talking about Pineapple. _

They were having a glaring contest while Chrome is obliviously smiling at the both them, thinking that they must be starting to get along. Hibari walked towards the nearest bed and laid the sleeping brunet carefully. He pulled the blankets up to his chin seeing that it is quite chilly since its winter in this time. He faced the twins, silently asking them the same question that's running through their minds, _What now?_

"Don't look at me, I have no idea." Mukuro answered his unasked question. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a good while until someone yet again, knocked on the door. Three heads simultaneously glanced at the door before Hibari decided to answer, "Enter."

As the door opened, Reborn entered the room as if he owned the place. He closed the door right after getting inside and said, "How's my dame student doing?"

"Sleeping." Was Hibari's curt reply. Reborn nodded before looking at Chrome. She felt his intense gaze and gulped. "Chrome, will you get some water in case your dame-boss wakes up thirsty?" he asked.

Chrome nodded before silently asking for Mukuro's permission. Mukuro stared at the hitman for a while before nodding at Chrome. She smiled with glee and left the room silently.

"What exactly do you need?" Hibari asked once the door closed.

Reborn smirked and said, "I managed to contact Irie and Spanner and they said that we would be stuck here for at least… A month."

"What?!"

Both teens couldn't believe what they just heard. They'd be stuck here in a month? No way!

"But-!" they both started but the hitman is not yet done. "Yes a whole month with your REAL family."

The teens frowned at the idea, obviously not pleased. They started protesting again but Reborn raised a hand to silence them both before continuing, "Actually, the machine already had its flaws before my stupid cow poured his drink on it. The added liquid to the machine just made it worst."

"That was an accident, stingy bastard." Said Lambo, who just came inside the room. All eyes are on him as he spoke which made me him confused. "What?" he asked.

Hibari looked away while Mukuro chuckled. Lambo knitted his eyebrows at the teen's reaction before turning his gaze at Reborn, who's smirking while hiding his eyes.

Mukuro can't hold his chuckles anymore and laughed louder. Lambo looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"I-It's just… wait..." he laughed a little more before saying, "How old are you again?"

Lambo raised an eyebrow before answering, "I'm fourteen years old. Why?"

"Aren't you a little too young for that?" Mukuro answered while pointing at Lambo's neck. Lambo, confused, went to mirror near the bed where Tsuna is sleeping before blushing up to his neck. Because there on his neck is a dark red mark that stood out on his toned skin. He faced Reborn before saying, "Stupid stingy bastard!"

Mukuro laughed some more while Hibari and Reborn just smirked at the younger one's reaction, not noticing that the brunet is already awake.

* * *

Chrome went out of the room and hummed an anonymous tune when a thought came across her mind that made her stop walking. _Where will I get the water? The kitchen? But where's the kitchen? _She wondered. She frowned a little before she continued walking. _Maybe I should try asking for directions? _She thought. A beautiful lady caught the corner of her eye. She has long blond wavy hair and she's wearing a blue dress that reached her knees with a matching ribbon around her wrist and neck. _She's beautiful, _Chrome remarked.

The beauty of the lady was really something. Chrome must be staring for a while now because the lady turned to look at her direction. Being the shy girl that she is, Chrome looked at the floor to hide her embarrassment. Had she not done that, she would've seen the surprised look of the lady that's making her way towards her. Once the lady reached her, Chrome looked up and up close, the lady is even more beautiful and surprisingly, they had the same eyes.

_"Buon pomeriggio, come si chiama?"_ the lady asked with a smile.

Chrome didn't understand her but the language and voice sound so familiar to her that she adsent-mindedly answered, _"Mi chiamo Chrome."_

She placed a hand on her mouth as she emitted a soft gasp. _Since when did I speak Italian? _she wondered to herself. The lady stared at her before shaking her head and saying, _"Piacere di conoscerla, Chrome. Mi chiamo Elena."_

_"Elena?"_

_"Si."_

_"Il tuo chiama è bello."_

Elena smiled delightedly before saying, _"Grazie tante Chrome!"_

_"Prego." _Chrome said as she gave Elena a smile of her own. _ Now what?_ she thought miserably. Elena, sensing her distress chuckled and said in Japanese, "Italian is not your native language is it?"

Chrome let out a small sigh of relief before nodding. Elena laughed sweetly and said, "I figured as much. But I must say, you sound so fluent that I thought I was wrong."

Chrome smiled shyly before answering, "I-I was actually surprised myself. I never knew I could speak Italian."

"Is that so? Well you have an amazing talent sweetheart. Would you like me to teach you some more?"

The teen brightened up at that. She'd always wanted to converse with her Mukuro-sama in Italian and this lady is actually giving her that chance. She nodded her head while smiling gleefully while the lady chuckled at her eagerness.

"So, where are you going?" Elena asked. Chrome almost forgot about that!

"I-I'm supposed to be going to that kitchen. My bo- friend is feeling sick but I can't find it." she answered.

"Is that so? Would you like me to take you there?"

Chrome brightened up and nodded before answering, "Yes please."

Elena led the way to the kitchen. The mansion was just too big for a person to memorize its interior in a day. After walking for ten or so minutes, they finally arrived in the kitchen. _Thank goodness, _Chrome mentally said while panting a little because of the long walk and having her head down. As she lifts her head, she was once again surprised, _This is a kitchen? Why is it that it's bigger than Boss's house?_

"Here we are!" Elena said cheerfully while smiling sweetly at her, pulling her from her thoughts. Chrome smiled back as she nodded. She grabbed a glass on the nearest counter before heading to the humungous refrigerator. Once open, she could all sorts of foods, ingredients and beverages inside. She stared at it for a few more minutes before taking the nearest pitcher and pouring some water on the glass.

"So, I take it that this is your first time seeing such a huge kitchen?" Elena started. Chrome nodded shyly before bowing towards Elena.

"Th-Thank you very much for your help, Elena-san." She said

Elena gave her a loving smile before saying, "You're welcome dear. How long will you be staying here?"

"I… I don't know yet."

"Hm… Then if you wish to learn more about Italian just go to my room or the garden."

Chrome smiled brightly before nodding her head. "Un!"

"That friend of yours, is he your boyfriend?"

Chrome blushed furiously and said, "N-No! I-I mean… Boss is not my b-boyfriend but-" she paused, smiling sincerely –"He's a very important friend of mine."

Elena chuckled at Chrome's cuteness before saying, "I see. You know, you remind me of my youngest daughter. She looks a lot like you and she acts a lot like you."

Chrome tilted her head to the side, confused with what Elena is saying. Elena just shook her head before continuing, "Well that's not possible. Ignore what I just said. So I guess I'll see you around?"

Before Elena could leave, Chrome called out to her.

"A-Anou-"

"Yes Chrome?"

"I-It's just, I-I'm usually nervous around new people but with you I-I feel comfortable and, and, I-I just want to know… Have we met before?"

Elena looked at her for a while before smiling lovingly, "I believe we already met dear. But I think I still need to clarify some things with my husband and his friends before I could give you a proper answer."

Chrome just stared at her confused before nodding her head. Elena walked towards her and gave her a gentle hug. Chrome gasped as she felt some else's warmth enveloped her. She's not used to someone hugging her besides her friends and family. But unlike the other strangers, this lady made her feel warm and safe. She awkwardly hugged back before pulling away.

Elena held her shoulders and said, "You're such a lovely girl."

Chrome blushed at that before answering, "You're much more beautiful than me."

Said lady widened her eyes at her answer before smiling, "We're both beautiful then."

Chrome looked down to hide her embarrassment but she nodded anyways. "Can you find your way back?" Elena asked.

The teen nodded as the lady let her shoulders go. "Then I better get going."

Chrome nodded as she watched the lady's retreating back.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Lampo is walking lazily around the mansion towards his room, pondering about the events that are yet to come. _Yare, yare, things are going to get messy,_ he thought. He continued walking until he saw a familiar face walking towards Mukuro's and Chrome's room. Said boy stop walking and stared at him before heading towards him. "Onii-san," the boy greeted.

"Annoying little brother." He responded. Lambo just chuckled before turning serious and said, "I take it you know what's happening and what's going to happen?"

Lampo nodded lazily in reply. Lambo heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Yare, yare, not a hint?"

"Not a chance."

Lambo raised an eyebrow before sticking his tongue out. Lampo widened his eyes before giving his brother a light smack on the head.

"I-tai!"

Lampo rolled his eyes and said, "Stop overreacting, it didn't hurt that much."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay! Just shut up sheesh! How you manage to have the crazy and scary hitman as your lover I'll never know."

Lambo's eyes turned teary at that before looking away. Now it's Lampo's turn to raise an eyebrow before saying, "What? He is your lover isn't he?"

Lambo gave him sad smile before saying, "Lover huh? I don't think that's the appropriate word for us."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Simple. He doesn't love me."

Lampo stared at him, hard. Lambo, getting uneasy by his brother's hard stare, exclaimed, "What?"

"Then what are you? Fuck buddies?"

Lambo blushed at that before smacking his brother's head, hard.

"Ow! What's that for?!" Lampo asked, clutching his aching head.

"We're not fuck buddies! I'm still a virgin for your information!" he explained.

Lampo stared at him, to be precise, his neck before saying, "That's not what the hickey on your neck is saying."

Lambo, getting annoyed and embarrassed by his brothers comments, gave Lampo a hard shock. Lampo yelped at the sudden pain before glaring at his brother. His glare didn't last much though as he saw his brother's eyes. Lambo rarely open both of his eyes and since both of it is open now, he could clearly see the pain behind his façade. "Hey, what's really going on between the both of you?" he asked.

Lambo widened his eyes as he realized that he opened them both and had his brother read him. He sighed and said, "It's nothing much really."

"Seeing that much hurt in you is not nothing."

"He hasn't moved on yet." he said.

"What?" Lampo asked while blinking.

"He hasn't moved on yet." he repeated.

"Who?"

"Reborn."

"With whom?"

"Luce."

"Who's Luce?"

Lambo groaned at his brother's stupidity before sitting down on the floor and rubbing his head. "Why do I have an idiot for a brother? Tsuna-nii is much smarter than you."

Lampo smacked his head again earning another protest before answering, "Well I'm not the brat and I'm not aware of who this Luce is."

The younger teen sighed before covering his face with his hand. "Luce is the former leader of the Arcobaleno and Giglio Nero Famiglia." Lambo started. Lampo looked at him with a bored face but on the inside, he's listening intently.

"I don't really know what happened to their relationship but… I can see the love in Reborn's eyes whenever he's looking at Luce's pictures. It's not his usual cold look but warm and full of love. Had I not seen with my own eyes I wouldn't even believe Reborn is capable of doing that.

"But he is. And he's still in love with her."

Lampo stared at him before asking, "So why do you think he agreed to be your lover?"

The younger one pondered with his thoughts for a moment before saying, "Maybe because I remind him of Luce?"

Lampo snorted, "Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lambo snapped, offended.

"Like how is that possible?"

"Whenever I'll say something that will catch his attention, I think Luce told him those words before."

"Huh? Like what?"

Lambo smiled as he remembered a specific memory before saying, "He has pretty curls. He widened his eyes after hearing that, before smiling at me and saying I know."

Lampo just stared at his brother's dreamy expression before sighing loudly. "Well, you're old enough to decide for yourself. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. That's going to be a painful relationship, you know."

Lambo smiled sadly and said, "I know."

They stayed in silence until Lampo broke it by saying, "Okay I need to go and sleep for the rest of the day and eat later at night. See you around little brother."

"What a lazy brother." Lambo commented.

"We're two of a kind brother. Nice chatting with you." Lampo bade as he waved an arm while walking towards the hall without looking back.

"Yeah, nice chatting with you too, Onii-san."

Then Lambo entered Mukuro's and Chrome's old room.

* * *

Daemon walked from one side of his room to the other while thinking what could've happened to his children to make them react that way towards him. He was thinking so deep that he did not hear the creaking of his door.

"Daemon?" a sweet voice asked. Daemon snapped his head towards the door and there he saw Elena.

"Elena!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her. "You're here?"

"Yes I wanted to surprise you and the kids." She said with a sweet smile. "But it seems, I'm the one who's surprised."

Daemon's breath hitched as he realized what she meant. "You already saw them?"

Elena shook her head and said, "No, just Nagi."

He let out a huge sigh of relief before muttering, "Thank God."

"Why? Is there something I should know about? And don't try to lie to me Daemon Spade, the future Nagi that I met didn't even know me."

Daemon is sweating bullets as he watched his wife glare at him. _This is NOT good,_ he mentally wailed. He let out another sigh before deciding to answer his wife.

"Something serious happened in their time that made them forget about us. I-I still don't know what but we're figuring it out." He explained.

Elena's eyes widened as she heard her husband's answer. She was expecting an accident or something but from the tone of Daemon's voice, it's more than just an accident. She wrapped her arms around her and asked, "Will they… Will they ever remember?"

Daemon shook his head and said, "I don't know, Elena. I don't know. But we'll make them remember, I promise you that."

He hugged his wife and Elena hugged him back. At this moment, they needed each other's comfort far more than anything. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes until they heard someone knock at their door. They both pulled away before Daemon said, "Come in."

The huge door opened revealing a little Mukuro and a little Chrome beside him. "Father what exactly is going-"

Mukuro stopped in his sentence as he saw his mother beside his father. "M-Mother?"

Elena smile sweetly at him and spread her arms to welcome them in a hug. Chrome ran to her arms while Mukuro walked slowly, still not believing that his mother is already here.

"I thought you won't be here until the end of next week?"

Elena gave him a teasing smile and said, "I can't come earlier and surprise my own children?"

Mukuro smiled at her before hugging his mother tightly. He greatly missed his mom though he wouldn't admit it. Believe it or not, Mukuro is a mama's boy while Chrome is a daddy's girl.

"I miss you too sweetheart." Elena whispered in his ear. Mukuro's smile widened before replacing it to a mischievous smirk.

"So does that mean father lied when he said you're coming next week?" he asked playfully as he and Chrome pulled away from their mother's hug.

"Hey! Why am I being targeted here?" Daemon protested. Elena, playing along with her son said, "Hm… I think you're right Mukuro. Daemon how could you lie to your own children?"

"Wh-What? Elena not you too!"

"What do you think Nagi? Does daddy deserves a punishment for lying to the both of you?" Elena asked Chrome, ignoring Daemon.

Chrome pondered with her thoughts before saying, "A-As long as we won't hurt him."

"Seriously, stop-"

"Then it's decided!" Elena exclaimed, clapping both of her hands. "Ready?"

Both children nodded while their father is sweating bullets.

"Set,"

Daemon is backing away from his advancing family.

"Go!"

And the three of them tickled the man of their home. Daemon laughed loudly while trying to protest while his family tickled each and every ticklish part of his body. A moment like this is something he needs after meeting his children that hates him. Simple moments like these that he hopes would last forever.

* * *

Hello once again Minna-sama!

Finally I'm done with the second chapter, it's quite short I know. Forgive me for another late update.. Health problems.. ehe..

So here are the translation for the Italian words, forgive me if I had them wrong. Italian is not my native language nor is English:

_**"Buon pomeriggio, come si chiama?"**_

_"Good afternoon, what is your name?"_

_**"Mi chiamo Chrome."**_

"My name is Chrome."

_**"Piacere di conoscerla, Chrome. Mi chiamo Elena."**_

_Please to meet you Chrome. My name is Elena._

_**"Si."**_

_"Yes."_

_**"Il tuo chiama è bello."**_

_"You're name is beautiful."_

_**"Grazie tante Chrome!"**_

_"Thank you very much Chrome!"_

_**"Prego."**_

_"Welcome."_

**Thank You for Favoriting and Following this story:**

Amaya Ishimoto, Angelic Phantomcrow, AnimeFreak9096, Antlersmoon18, CrimsonSkyTamer, Gab18.27, Jetime, Kat Vargas, LACIE ALICE, MacadamiaMistress, MasakiHikaru, MegadeathSlice, Phantom Player, Rozelia13, Shinreigari, Sylvia-san, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, YunaKuran-Hibari, alexjjije, hana-1emptyflower, sweetcookies82, vongoladqishffy, zero-amu, Bethie2011, BlackRoseDraco, DemonIB, KatoKimeka-chan, Kirino Tsuki, MegadeathSlice, Ryokio, TheSatanicNightmare, TsukihanaYUE, YunaKuran-Hibari, animerockforlife, heart44hayatolover, pinkus-pyon, silvertwilightgemini, sweetcookies82

**Sylvia-san: **Thank you for reviewing and thank you very much for understanding me. ^_^

**Grahmm-san: **I won't force you to read something you don't like but I agree with your thinking. However in this story, I'm still debating whether or not to have Tsuna as the smart type or the dame type but I can assure you that this will not be full of sweet fluffs. Thank you for the review ^_^

I don't know if I'm back in full-time writing business but I'll try to update more ^_^ Have a nice day Minna-sama!

**Ciao. **


End file.
